Tres pares de ojos verdes
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Drarry/OC/OoC/Drama/Angst] 2 Parte:Han pasado 10 años desde que Harry decidió poner distancia entre él y Draco para ayudarlo a superar las secuelas de la guerra, y por fin a vuelto a casa, a Londres. Pero no lo ha hecho solo. Draco tendrá que decidir si aceptará a Harry con compañía, pero primero que nada, ¿Harry lo perdonará por el dolor que le hizo sufrir en el pasado?
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias: Slash/Drarry/OC/OoC/Drama/Angst/Lemon más adelante/Posible M-preg(si hay muchas negativas tal vez lo reconsidere).**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Prólogo_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

En un gran campo completamente verde gracias a la primavera -y un poco de magia-, tres figuras, una mucho más grande que las otras dos, se _Aparecieron_ a unos cincuenta metros de una casa de varios pisos, de estructura y soporte dudoso.

El más alto, tomó de la mano a los más pequeños y se encaminó rumbo a la casa. Se sorprendió de que las barreras de protección lo dejaran cruzar, pero gracias a eso su corazón, que se encontraba acelerado desde un par de horas antes, pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Llegó hasta la puerta de madera que en ese momento se encontraba decorada con un gran moño rosa con lunares blancos, levantó la mano para golpear un par de veces, pero antes de que sus nudillos la tocaran, ésta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Una mujer, de cabellos y ojos castaños, vestida con una blusa celeste y falda azul oscuro debajo de una túnica del mismo color que la falda, lo miraba como si no creyera lo que veía, sus ojos cafés se empezaron a llenaron de lágrimas y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Él la atrapó al vuelo con fuerza para evitar dar un paso atrás pues las pequeñas figuras se encontraban ocultas detrás de él y su túnica. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver en el marco de la puerta varios pares de ojos de diferentes colores, cabelleras pelirrojas, castañas, rubias, había todo un comité digno de una bienvenida y por un momento creyó que ya sabían que llegaría ese día, pero unos graciosos sombreritos con las palabras "Happy Birthday" le tranquilizaron y le angustiaron casi al mismo tiempo. Él quería hablar con los habitantes de esa casa a solas.

La mujer se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, le sonrió y por fin le habló.

\- Harry - dijo en un susurro, como si lo creyera un sueño y si hablará muy alto despertaría -, que gusto me da volver a verte.

Harry le sonrió.

\- A mí también me da mucho gusto de volver a verte, Hermione - dijo y paseando su mirada por donde se encontraban los demás añadió: - a todos.

En el lugar se encontraban todos sus amigos de Hogwarts y por un momento temió que cierto rubio se encontrara ahí, pero las únicas cabelleras rubias que vio eran las de Luna, Fleur y Neville, que ya se encontraban fuera de la casa al igual que todos los demás.

\- Ven, en este momento estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Rose - dijo tomándolo de la mano pero Harry no se movió - ¿Qué pasa Harry? - preguntó.

Al parecer temía que se volviera a desaparecer pues le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Él le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

\- Primero quiero que conozcan a un par de personitas - dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, ella no podía ver a nadie más, Harry le sonrió, se soltó de su agarre y dio un par de pasos a su derecha. Hermione se quedó sin habla, mirando fijamente a esas pequeñas criaturas frente a ella, que al verse descubiertos corrieron a abrazar las piernas de Harry. El resto de los invitados también se quedaron sin habla, todos también con los ojos fijos en ellos.

\- Ellos son Lily - dijo posando su mano en la cabeza de una hermosa niña pelirroja - y James - dijo ahora posando su mano libre sobre el cabello oscuro de un niño.

Todos pudieron ver la mirada de amor y orgullo que Harry les dirigió a los pequeños, que ahora lo veían a los ojos con un poco de miedo y súplica. Harry se agachó tomó a ambos niños en sus brazos y los levantó. Después les dirigió una mirada a todos los invitados y la detuvo en los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione.

\- Mis hijos.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Bueno... la verdad es que dudé en subirlo o no, pero ya que está casi terminado decidí hacerlo. No sera un fic muy largo, me vuelvo loca con esos, a lo mucho tendrá 20 capítulos, los próximos serán los que contengan el angst, de una vez les comento que no soy buena escribiendo ese genero, así que tal vez quede un poco extraño.**

 **También les advierto que el Draco que leerán aquí puede estar un poco Ooc, aunque en algunos casos si actúe como el personaje original (aunque eso nadie lo sabrá, sólo Jo puede saber cómo reaccionaría en este tipo de situaciones).**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo. No me verán escribiendo sobre mí mucho por aquí, tal vez escribiendo uno que otro agradecimiento, noticias o notas. No me la pasaré escribiendo lo que fue de mi vida en el tiempo entre actualizaciones.**

 **Si todo va bien actualizaré cada viernes. (adelante este por motivo del fallecimiento de nuestro adorado Alan Rickman, pero como no tengo nada escrito sobre Snape no supe qué otro subir).**

 **Saludos.**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 14/01/2016


	2. El fin de la Guerra

**Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Capítulo 1_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

La Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort por fin había terminado. Hubo muchas bajas, tanto del lado de la Luz como de la Oscuridad, además de muchas muertes de inocentes, mágicas y muggles. Los Aurores se apresuran a arrestar al resto de los Mortífagos, de los cuales muchos ya no se resisten al ver a su Señor muerto. Afortunadamente los que eran un peligro potencial ya están muertos, o al menos la mayoría.

En el castillo un par de ojos verdes recorren rápidamente el lugar buscando una cabellera platinada, su dueño está desesperado tratando de encontrarlo. Harry llega hasta el fondo del Gran Comedor, es ahí donde lo ve y se permite soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Está sentado en el suelo en medio de sus padres, con su rostro hundido en el regazo de su madre que solloza sin soltar lágrimas mientras le acaricia los rubios cabellos. No puede apreciarlo bien, pero le parece que su ropa no está tan impecable como siempre, su cabello también tiene algo de tierra en él.

" _Debió ser por las explosiones"_ piensa Harry.

Sintió la mano de su amiga en su hombro y giró el rostro para verla a los ojos, Ron estaba junto a ella. Hermione le sonrió y le dijo con un gesto que se acercara al trío de rubios. Harry lo pensó por un momento pues junto a Draco estaban sus padres y no sabía si ellos estaban enterados de todo. Pero no lo pensó mucho y después de algunos segundos se encaminó hasta el rincón que acogió la Familia Malfoy.

Unos ojos grises iguales a los de Draco fueron los primeros en verlo, Narcissa le sonrió y Harry le respondió con una sonrisa que se congeló cuando el Malfoy mayor levantó su mirada. Harry lo saludó con un asentimiento que el adulto respondió cuando él ya estaba parado justo frente a los tres.

Harry se pone en cuclillas y después de dudar un segundo, coloca una mano en el cabello de Draco y lo acaricia como lo ha hecho muchas otras veces en el jardín de la escuela detrás de unos arbustos, en un aula vacía, en un pasillo desierto o en la Sala de los Menesteres a media noche, tal y como le gusta a Draco que lo acaricie, por eso queda desconcertado cuando el rubio menor le da un manotazo para que lo suelte.

\- ¿Draco? - pregunta confundido.

\- Lárgate Potter - dice en un tono que Harry no puede identificar al estar él en el regazo de su madre.

\- ¿Draco, qué pasa? - pregunta, esta vez preocupado.

\- Pasa que he dicho que te largues - dice aún en el regazo de su madre, esta vez Harry distingue su voz enfadada, casi con odio, como si fuera el mismo Draco de hace varios años, lo que provoca que una angustia crezca en su pecho.

Harry levanta la mirada y ve a Narcissa a los ojos que en esta ocasión sí derraman lágrimas, ella le manda una mirada llena de pena, angustia y desesperación que Harry no sabe cómo reaccionar. Él vuelve a tocar el cabello rubio, pero vuelve a recibir un manotazo de Draco que se aferra más al regazo de su madre.

\- Será mejor que lo dejes solo por el momento, Harry - dice Narcissa.

\- Yo…

\- Por favor, sólo por hoy. Si no es solicitada nuestra presencia en el Ministerio puedes ir a verle a la mansión.

Harry pudo ver cómo Draco apretaba los puños y estuvo muy tentado a decir que no, que quería hablar con su novio ahora, pero después de ver la suplicante mirada gris de Narcissa suspiró y susurró un casi inaudible "si" que, como pudo notar, hizo que Draco se relajara.

El pelinegro se levantó y dirigiéndole una última mirada se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos y el resto de los Weasley, no había caminado ni un par de metros cuando escuchó el sollozo de su novio. Estuvo muy tentado a darse la vuelta, llegar hasta él y abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero sabía que Draco necesitaba algo de tiempo y espacio por algo muy importante; así que continuó caminando hasta llegar con sus amigos.

Al día siguiente como había prometido se apareció en Malfoy Manor para ver a su novio. Un elfo lo recibió y se desapareció para anunciarlo, esperó algunos minutos, pero nadie venía a verlo. Se desesperó un poco y estuvo a punto de llamar al elfo de vuelta cuando la puerta de la sala a su espalda se abrió. Se giró en redondo esperando ver a su rubia pareja, pero por ella entró Narcissa.

Harry suspiró y le sonrió sin ganas a la mujer que se acercó hasta él y le estrechó la mano que él le extendió.

\- Hola Harry - le saludó.

\- Hola Narcissa, ¿dónde está Draco?

\- Draco está dormido en estos momentos - dijo y Harry supo que era una mentira -, tal vez puedas venir otro día.

Harry suspiró, sabía por qué Draco hacía todo aquello. Lo había visto, y había sufrido tanto como su hermoso novio.

\- Sé por qué Draco me evita, Narcissa - dijo y pudo ver cómo el pánico inundaba el rostro de la mujer.

\- Yo no… - trató de excusar la mujer.

\- Creo que ya es conocimiento de todo el mundo la conexión que tenía con Voldemort - dijo sin más.

\- ¿Tú…?

\- ¿Que si lo vi? - preguntó y ella asintió - Cada segundo, no sabe… la impotencia que me inundó, la rabia, el desconsuelo… - dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- No eres el único - dijo la mujer en un sollozo -. Lucius y yo estuvimos aquí y ni aun así pudimos ayudarlo - lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Harry pudo ver la misma mirada con la que lo había visto el día anterior.

\- Dígale - dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta -, que no me aparte de su lado. Que a mí no me importa, que sigue siendo tan precioso y valioso para mí. Que él… él es todo en mi mundo, no podría vivir sin él - dijo con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Narcissa sólo pudo asentir, Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la mansión usando la red flú. Narcissa pudo escuchar un golpe en la puerta por la que había entrado a la sala, se giró y se acercó rápidamente para abrirla. Al hacerlo, no pudo más que sollozar y agacharse para poder rodear con sus brazos los hombros de su querido hijo que se sacudían por el llanto.

\- No puedo madre… - dijo con voz ahogada.

\- Cariño, Harry te ama, ya lo has escuchado - dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Draco sólo pudo sollozar más y rodear la cintura de su madre con sus brazos para aferrarse a ella.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Bueno, estoy consciente de que les había dicho que actualizaría en viernes y ahorita prácticamente es sábado (zona horaria de México). Ok pues por lo generar actualizaría en este horario ya que la escuela y el trabajo no me dejan más tiempo que este.**

 **Respecto al capítulo, tal vez se vayan dando cuenta de qué es lo que está pasando, tal vez todavía les falte un poco. Debo decir/advertir que estos primeros capítulos van a irse muy rápido, de hecho, la mayoría esta en forma de relato y hay muy poco diálogo ya que mi fic no se centra en esta primera parte, sino en lo que sucede después del prólogo pero obviamente se necesita de esta "introducción".**

 **Y hablando de prólogo, debo agradecer a NUMENEESSE por su review, que a pesar de ser cortito me dio un poco de confianza de que mi fic no es aburrido(?).**

 **Volviendo al lo del fic, habrá muchas cosas que les parezcan extrañas pero trataré de ir explicándolas en su momento. También pueden preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan.**

 **Por ahora, esto es lo que explicaré: No escribí la historia de como Harry y Draco se enamoraron porque he leído tantas que ya no tenía idea de como empezar una, así que pueden tomar en base su fanfic favorito. Para mí, en este fic fue a finales del tercer año y principios del cuarto.  
Ron y Hermione saben de su relación, Hermione casi desde que empezó y Ron se enteró mientras buscaban los Horcrux (específicamente cuando estaban cautivos en la mansión Malfoy). Ambos lo aceptan. Hay otras personas que lo saben casi desde el principio, pero las diré conforme pase la historia.  
Narcissa y Lucius también lo saben, Cissa lo apoya de corazón, mientras que Lucius lo hace para recuperar algo del honor familiar.**

 **Y creo que es todo, si tienen cualquier duda, recomendación, crítica constructiva, no duden en decírmela.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»**


	3. Malfoy, no Draco

.

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

Capítulo 2

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Malfoy, no Draco_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

Después de mucho insistir, Draco por fin aceptó ver a Harry. El pelinegro estaba tan ansioso, que cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la sala, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry no había medido las consecuencias que no tardaron en aparecer.

Draco se había tensado completamente, temblaba, no sabía si de furia o de miedo, aventó a Harry con fuerza mientras gritaba con fuerza:

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Potter! - gritó pegado a la puerta, con una mano en la perilla a punto de salir ante cualquier otro movimiento de parte de Harry.

\- Lo siento, Draco - dijo asustado y preocupado, se alejó un par de pasos del rubio -, no quería perturbarte. Ven siéntate.

Harry se sentó en el sofá de la sala y esperó. Pudo ver cómo lentamente el cuerpo de Draco dejaba de temblar, se erguía y desviaba la mirada de sus ojos. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color.

Harry le hizo espacio en el sofá para que se sentara junto a él, pero Draco lo ignoró y se sentó en un sillón individual.

\- ¿Por qué solicitabas con tanto ahínco mi presencia, Potter?

Harry sintió como navajas las palabras tan frías e impersonales con las que le hablaba el rubio. Trató en vano buscar la mirada de su novio, pero él evitaba rotundamente sus ojos verdes. Harry suspiró, esta situación no era lo que había planeado.

\- Draco…

\- Malfoy - lo interrumpió el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? - no había entendido el comentario del otro.

\- Que me llames Malfoy, Potter, tú y yo no somos nada.

La respiración de Harry se atoró en su pecho mientras un dolor agudo consumía su corazón. Se obligó a soltar el aire contenido y aspirar lentamente.

\- Tú y yo somos novios, Draco - dijo tajante.

\- No, no lo somos, no más - dijo, esta vez viéndolo a los ojos.

Harry cerró los ojos, frenando como podía las lágrimas y apretando las manos.

\- No me alejaré de ti, Draco - dijo mirándolo a los ojos -, no importa lo que hagas para lograrlo, de una vez te digo que nada funcionará - dijo con completa seguridad.

Los días pasaron y en todos ellos, Harry estaba desde la mañana en la mansión hasta que anochecía. Había días en los que Draco nunca aparecía frente a él, pero Harry nunca faltaba. Algunas veces Harry acudía con Ron y Hermione, pero siempre Draco llamaba a la castaña a su habitación y ahí se encerraban los dos hasta que anochecía y el Trío Dorado se retiraba del lugar.

Harry siempre le preguntaba a su amiga qué era de lo que hablaba con Draco, pero casi nunca le contaba, sólo le decía que tenía que ser más paciente, que Draco estaba sufriendo y que necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudieran brindarle.

\- Se lo doy Hermione - le dijo Harry una de esas noches ya desesperado -, pero es él el que no quiere tomarlo.

Hermione sólo suspiró y le tomó de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa con fuerza.

\- Harry, el tipo de apoyo que necesita de ti es uno diferente - le dijo con una sonrisa triste -, tienes que descubrir la manera en la que Draco te quiere a su lado.

Harry no dijo nada más, sólo apretó los puños y se tomó su té de un solo trago para luego salir de la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

Llevaban un mes con esa rutina cuando por fin llegó la carta con la citación del ministerio para el juicio de los Malfoy.

Harry estuvo junto a Draco y Narcissa, Lucius también estaba ahí obviamente, pero él y Harry nunca cruzaban palabra, ni siquiera en las visitas de Harry a la mansión, nunca se habían topado.

Después de varios días, de juicios, defensas y alegatos, por fin fue dictada la sentencia.

\- Narcissa Malfoy Black, ha sido acusada de colaborar con los Mortífagos, acogerlos en su casa y servir a Lord Voldemort durante el periodo que abarcó la Segunda Guerra Mágica - dijo el ministro Shacklebolt -. Sin embargo, en vista de su reciente colaboración con el lado de la Luz, en sus acciones como, espionaje, sabotaje, ayudar a nuestro Héroe de Guerra Harry Potter…

\- Hizo más que ayudarme - le susurró Harry a Hermione a su lado -, me salvó la vida.

\- … y pelear a nuestro favor en la batalla final, la declaramos, inocente.

Harry suspiró aliviado pero en seguida la tensión regresó, pues el siguiente era su novio Draco.

Al igual que con su madre, leyeron sus cargos y después expusieron sus servicios a favor del lado de la Luz, desestimando el caso y declarándolo inocente al igual que Narcissa. El que no tuvo tanta suerte fue Lucius, eran demasiados los delitos que había cometido, pero al igual que a su esposa y su hijo, sus acciones a favor de la Orden ayudaron severamente en su condena.

\- Su condena será cinco años de arraigo domiciliario en su residencia actual y diez años sin poder usar magia, sin derecho a apelación. Por el momento permanecerá en las celdas del ministerio mientras sus propiedades son examinadas.

La gente empezó a salir de la sala del Wizengamot, Harry también se levantó para dirigirse a la salida, y antes de cruzarla pudo ver a los tres Malfoy abrazados, no despidiéndose, sino diciéndose un "Hasta pronto".

Como las propiedades de los Malfoy iban a ser examinadas para poder verificar que nada oscuro ni peligroso permaneciera en ellas, Harry les ofreció a Narcissa y a Draco que se instalaran en Grimmauld Place hasta que terminaran los Aurores con la examinación. Narcissa inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Draco y éste sólo se encogió de hombros. La rubia, después de morderse los labios, asintió lentamente y después de pasar a la mansión por algo de ropa, se aparecieron en la antigua residencia de los Black.

Harry les proporcionó a cada uno un cuarto individual y les dejó solos para que se instalaran. Le pidió a Kreacher -que _estaba muy feliz de poder servir a la señora Cissy y al señorito Draco-_ que preparara la cena mientras él se encontraba en el estudio revisando unos papeles que le habían llegado del ministerio, de Hogwarts y de la Academia de Aurores.

Poco antes de las siete, el elfo apareció en el estudio y le comunicó que la cena ya estaba servida. Harry le dijo que llamara a los invitados y éste le dijo que ya lo había hecho, Harry sólo arqueó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.

" _Maldito elfo traidor"_ pensó sin malicia ni rencor.

Al llegar al comedor pudo ver la mesa decorada como nunca la había visto, hasta casi parecía brillar, algo muy difícil en esa lúgubre casa. El maldito elfo hacía su trabajo bien cuando lo quería. Una vez más sacudió su cabeza y se sentó junto a Narcissa, Draco estaba del otro lado de la mujer, con la vista fija en su plato.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, y a pesar de la armonía que destilaba la nueva decoración de la mesa, un poco depresivo. Precisamente por eso había invitado a Ron y Hermione, pero ellos también tenían unos asuntos que atender.

La cena pasó en completo silencio, interrumpido sólo por el tintinear de los cubiertos y los pobres intentos de Narcissa y Harry por entablar una conversación.

Harry decidió dejar su cena a la mitad, pues si continuaba con aquella imagen de familiaridad impuesta a la fuerza no lograría nada más que una indigestión. Se levantó, y después de dar las buenas noches con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, desapareció bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Esa noche fue otra en la que el corazón de Harry fue brutalmente agredido.

Harry ya se encontraba en su cama, había tomado una ducha y puesto sus pantalones de pijama, cuando una delgada figura entró y se acercó hasta el pie de su cama. Por unos segundos no se movió de ahí, pero después se metió bajo las sábanas del pelinegro, despertándolo. Se asustó un poco, pero después de ver los rubios cabellos frente a él, se relajó y trató de acariciarlos.

Inmediatamente pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba y se encogía en su lugar. Bajó la mano y se incorporó un poco para poder ver el rostro del rubio.

\- ¿Draco? - lo llamó suavemente. Trató de tocarlo nuevamente pero el otro cuerpo no hizo nada más que encogerse en su lugar, casi adoptando una posición fetal. - ¿Draco, que pasa?

\- Lo que querías Potter - dijo tratando de sonar despectivo, pero Harry pudo identificar el miedo en su voz.

\- ¿Lo que quería? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Y qué es eso según tú?

\- Tener sexo contigo - dijo con voz monótona - sólo quiero que sepas que lo hago en agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

Harry no pudo contener el jadeó que abandonó sus labios, el dolor en su pecho aumentó con creces y parecía que de pronto había olvidado cómo respirar. Se volvió a recostar boca arriba en la cama y trató de reanudar su respiración. Después de unos segundos lo logró y le habló sin mirarlo esta vez.

\- ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? - dijo, no había rastro de amor en su voz, ni dolor, no había nada, era una voz que no tenía ningún sentimiento impregnado en ella.

\- No lo pienso, lo sé.

\- Bien - esta vez su voz sonó dolida.

Harry se giró y le dio la espalda al rubio, no le volvió a hablar, Draco no se levantó de la cama. Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño en todo el resto de la noche, y cuando apenas se percibían unos delgados hilos de luz en el horizonte, se levantó y se dirigió a su despacho, se encerró con hechizos en las paredes y en la puerta y no salió de ahí hasta tres días después.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Esteeem... bueno, la verdad no se si tenga algo que aclarar ahora. Oh, tal vez sí.  
Draco y Hermione son amigos desde huuum... más o menos el quinto año, si se preguntan que si todo eso de la Brigada Inquisitorial sucedió, pues sí, pero Draco era algo así como un agente doble(?).**

 **Si ustedes no entienden o se sienten confundidos por algo, no duden en preguntármelo.**

 **Gracias NUMENEESSE por tu review.  
** **AnataYume bueno, parece que te diste cuenta de lo que le pasó a Draco u.u y pues sólo puedo decirte que esos dos pequeños no son hijos de Draco, es todo lo que soltaré por el momento, ;) muchas gracias por tu review.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 30/01/16**


	4. Una puerta cerrada

.

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Una puerta cerrada_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

Las cosas no parecían mejorar para Harry y Draco. Después de esos tres días que Harry pasó encerrado, nada volvió a ser igual. Harry trataba a Draco de una manera educada, le ofrecía su apoyo y todo su tiempo, pero nunca más trató de tocarlo. Él siempre había buscado los momentos y oportunidades para abrazarlo, tomarle de la mano, incluso besarlo en la mejilla. Pero Draco siempre lo apartaba con una mirada de repulsión, y siempre se tallaba el lugar que el moreno le había tocado, como si estuviera sucio y quisiera limpiarse.

Ahora esos intentos ya no se presentaban, a pesar de que Draco continuó durmiendo junto a él, Harry siempre ponía espacio entre ellos, se acostaba tarde y se levantaba muy temprano, las mañanas las pasaba encerrado en su despacho, a medio día almorzaba con Narcissa y Draco, en las tardes salía con sus amigos y al regresar, cenaba con los Malfoy, se encerraba el resto de la noche en el despacho para luego, muy entrada la noche, ir a acostarse en su cama junto a Draco.

Unas semanas después, las propiedades Malfoy por fin fueron liberadas. Narcissa y Draco volvieron a empacar, pero antes de que ambos cruzaran la chimenea, Draco se soltó de la mano de su madre.

\- ¿Draco? - preguntó su madre extrañada.

\- No quiero volver a esa casa, madre - dijo con un poco de pánico dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Ella y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y luego el pelinegro suspiró.

\- Puede quedarse aquí Narcissa - anunció -, hasta que él esté listo - dijo y pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo cómo el cuerpo del rubio se estremecía.

Narcissa asintió, se acercó a su hijo para despedirse, prometiéndose ver todos los días y después desapareció por la chimenea, tenía que estar en Malfoy Manor muy pronto pues ese día llevarían a Lucius para continuar con su condena.

Harry se giró para ver a Draco y lo notó algo triste, quiso tocarle el hombro con una mano en forma de apoyo, pero Draco reaccionó mal. Se alejó violentamente del moreno y se colocó del otro lado del sofá. Harry apretó la mano con la que lo iba a tocar, en un puño y se giró para tomar la ropa del rubio y subirla de nuevo a la habitación que le había dado.

Los días continuaron pasando, en esta ocasión pasaba más tiempo junto a Draco, ahora que no estaba Narcissa, él tenía que cuidar que el rubio no pasara mucho tiempo solo, para evitar que algunos sucesos del pasado se repitieran.

La mayoría del tiempo estaban en el despacho de Harry, él revisando algunos papeles, las respuestas a unas cartas que había enviado, y el desarrollo de uno de los proyectos que ansiaba empezar desde mucho tiempo atrás, mientras que Draco leía algunos libros de la biblioteca de los Black.

A pesar de todo lo que el rubio hacía y decía, Harry siempre tenía la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Estaba entrando el mes de Agosto y tenía la ilusión de que, para el primero de septiembre las cosas ya estuvieran un poco mejor entre ellos, pues había decidido volver a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, a pesar de que la Academia de Aurores le había mandado una carta diciéndole que tenía un pase directo para ingresar a estudiar, pero a él no le gustó que le dieran preferencias por ser sólo quién es, por eso declinó la oferta y ya vería si después de todo, estudiaba la carrera.

Así que después de algunos días, Harry intentó dar un paso más cerca en aquella situación. Estaban en la sala de estar, Harry había comprado una televisión y la había instalado ahí. Por lo general la veían en las tardes mientras esperaban la cena, bueno, en realidad sólo Harry pues Draco siempre leía en uno de los sillones.

\- Draco - lo llamó.

\- Hmm… - murmuró para indicarle que lo escuchaba, pero no levantó la mirada del libro.

\- Si… - titubeó, se rascó un poco la nuca y desvió la mirada.

Draco había levantado por fin la mirada y lo observaba casi con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres Potter?

Harry tragó grueso y se armó de valor, esperaba no echar todo a perder.

\- Si yo me acercara mucho a ti, ¿volverías a reaccionar como hace unas semanas?

Draco se tensó y apretó mucho el libro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué tanto? - preguntó muy bajito.

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Qué tanto es mucho, Potter?

Harry se mordió un labio antes de contestar.

\- Quiero besarte Draco, hace más de un año que no lo hacemos - dijo en un hilo de voz.

Draco frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios por unos segundos, después se levantó dejando el libro en el sillón y se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry. Se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y lo besó con fuerza. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, pero después los cerró y tomó con sus manos las caderas del rubio y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

No tenía segundas intenciones, sólo quería abrazarlo, pero Draco reaccionó mal una vez más. Se levantó bruscamente de las piernas del pelinegro y se apartó de él mientras se limpiaba la boca y se tallaba la piel que Harry había tocado.

\- La próxima vez no tienes que pedirlo, sabes que te daré lo que quieras en agradecimiento a lo que has hecho por mi familia.

Si la cara de repulsión, el limpiarse sus besos o sus caricias no habían logrado romper el corazón de Harry, esas palabras fueron suficientes para desmoronar todo el interior del pelinegro.

En ese momento se apareció Kreacher anunciando que la cena estaba lista.

\- Sírvele al joven Malfoy, Kreacher, esta noche no cenaré - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá con la mirada en el suelo y saliendo rápidamente de la sala. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba Draco ahí, cerró la puerta con seguro.

.…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤

Draco supo que su plan por fin estaba funcionado cuando de los labios de Harry salió "Joven Malfoy" no "Draco", y a pesar de que ya se sentía preparado, que ya lo había asimilado, no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara al escuchar esas palabras.

Pero era lo mejor, Harry necesitaba a alguien que no estuviera contaminado como él. Si el portar la marca ya lo había hecho alejarse de él en su sexto año, el haber pasado por esa humillación era lo que necesitaba para entender que la vida no lo quería al lado de Harry.

Suspiró, se aguantó las ganas de llorar y siguió al elfo que lo veía preocupado, en dirección al comedor. Comió sin apetito, removió la comida que quedó en su plato y después de un rato más, se decidió a subir a la habitación de Harry. Caminó a paso lento, quería evitar lo más posible el hecho de volver a su lado y gritarle que nada era cierto, que lo amaba profundamente y que quería que lo llenase de besos y caricias.

La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegó, era normal que lo estuviera, siempre lo está, pero se sorprendió cuando la encontró atrancada, y algo se rompió en su interior. Un jadeo salió de su boca y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sin detenerse sobre sus mejillas. Su pecho dolía, dolía demasiado. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y tuvo que acuclillarse y rodearse las piernas con sus brazos mientras escondía el rostro en el espacio entre su pecho y sus rodillas.

Draco creyó que al menos se le permitiría dormir junto a Harry hasta el día que regresaran a Hogwarts. Necesitaba tanto del calor del pelinegro, que el mismo día que llegó a Grimmauld Place, se había escabullido hasta su cama. Lo extrañaba tanto y solo de esa manera podía disminuir un poco el dolor de su pecho. Y ni hablar de las horribles pesadillas que lo habían estado atacando cada noche desde ese fatídico acto que había sucedido un tormentoso día del pasado abril; sólo en esa cama, rodeado del olor de Harry y con su calor a su espalda, había podido dormir tranquilamente una noche completa.

Pero ahora ya no había lugar para él en esa cama. Ya no era Draco, el novio de Harry Potter, sólo el 'joven Malfoy' al cual está ayudando a superar un estúpido trauma.

Draco siguió temblando y llorando encogido frente a una puerta que nunca más se abrirá para él, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando se levantó sus piernas estaban entumecidas y llegar hasta la que había sido su habitación durante los primeros días en esa lúgubre casa, le había costado un poco. Al entrar, prácticamente se arrastró hasta la cama individual en el centro de la habitación, y se dejó caer cual peso muerto sobre ella. Se encogió a sí mismo hasta adoptar una posición fetal y ahí, en una cama fría, en una habitación aún más fría, le dio un adiós definitivo a su relación con Harry.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Bueno, creo que ahora no hay nada que aclarar, ¿verdad?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan para darle una leída a este fic, aunque me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios acerca de él.  
Muchas gracias NUMENEESSE por tu review.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 06/02/2016**


	5. De regreso a Hogwarts

.

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _De regreso_ _a Hogwarts_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

El primero de septiembre llegó demasiado lento para Harry y demasiado rápido para Draco. Después de esa noche en la que Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación para Draco, muy pocas veces se habían hablado. Harry llamó a Narcissa la mañana siguiente para contarle lo sucedido y solicitarle que las tardes completas las pasara con su hijo porque sinceramente su corazón ya estaba demasiado dañado para seguir recibiendo ataques diarios por parte del rubio. Ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos pero aceptó.

Narcissa, después de insistir como solo un Black podría hacerlo, convenció a su hijo de dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon. Draco no había querido salir a dar paseos desde que la guerra terminó, aunque realmente era desde que _aquello_ sucedió.

Aprovecharon para comprar sus libros y útiles escolares que necesitaría en su último año en Hogwarts, túnicas, escolares y casuales, pantalones y camisas, y algunas chucherías más. Narcissa quería comprar también lo de Harry, pero Draco le contó que el moreno ya se había puesto de acuerdo con sus amigos para hacerlo.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas más, regresaron a Grimmauld para encontrar a Harry encerrado en su estudio. Narcissa se quedó a comer y junto a su hijo esperaron casi una hora al moreno para que comiera junto a ellos a pesar de que Kreacher les había avisado que Harry no comería. Narcissa pudo ver la cara de tristeza de su hijo, sus ojos aguados por lágrimas que se esforzaba en detener y con la mirada fija en el plato vacío.

\- Díselo - le rogó Narcissa a su hijo, también con lágrimas en sus ojos -. Dile que aún le quieres.

\- No madre - le dijo con la garganta apretada -, no puedo truncar su vida así.

En ese momento su madre cambió su mirada de tristeza por una de enfado.

\- No estas truncando su vida, Draco - le dijo con dureza y viéndolo con la misma mirada que usaba cuando lo regañaba en serio -, él te ama y haría cualquier cosa por ti, te protegería, te adoraría, haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir cualquier cosa que le pidieras, y lo único que quiere a cambio es que le correspondas. Eres lo mejor y más precioso que tiene en su vida y tú se lo estás arrancando a la fuerza - él iba a protestar, pero ella levantó una mano para que la dejara continuar -. Lo eres Draco, pero no eres capaz de verlo por tu estúpido auto menosprecio. Eso no fue lo que tu padre y yo te enseñamos, eres un Malfoy, y a pesar de toda la mierda que se nos ha venido encima por haber seguido al estúpido de Voldemort, somos de las mejores familias y nos merecemos lo mejor - en ese momento suavizó su mirada y el tono de su voz -. Necesitas recuperar ese amor propio del que tan orgulloso estabas, y recuperar a Harry, porque entonces lo perderás para siempre y te darás cuenta de que fuiste un completo idiota.

Draco soltó un sollozo, pero aun así estaba resuelto a terminar cualquier relación con Harry, aún si no pudiera olvidarlo en toda la vida.

En el expreso de Hogwarts viajó en el mismo compartimento con Harry, Ron y Hermione, después se les unieron Luna y Neville. Se la pasaron muy bien platicando en grupo, aunque el que menos participaba era Harry.

Ron y Hermione ya no eran prefectos -con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. a la vuelta de la esquina no tenían el tiempo suficiente para seguir siéndolo- por lo que ya no tenían que hacer sus rondas, y no pudieron evitar mandar una mirada preocupada a la ex pareja.

Durante el mes de septiembre, los desplantes de Draco hacia Harry no amainaron, algunos eran tan crueles, que la personalidad optimista y alegre de Harry cada vez moría un poco más. Se estaba volviendo triste y distante, su humor era tan malo que en algunos casos sus amigos se la llevaban también. Incluso a Luna, Harry una vez estaba tan enfurecido y trastornado debido a que Draco al parecer estaba empezando a salir con Zabini que a una simple e inocente pregunta de Luna, Harry había reaccionado muy mal, incluso llegó a apuntarle con su varita.

Al ver que en la mirada de Luna había un sentimiento completamente diferente al soñador que nunca perdía, Harry supo que estaba mal, demasiado.

Ahí fue cuando empezó a planearlo todo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con McGonagall, tenía que arreglar el asunto de sus estudios primero. No le dijo nada a Ron ni Hermione, no podía, ellos absolutamente no debían de saberlo, por eso le había pedido a la directora que no se lo dijera a nadie, ni siquiera a los Weasley, ella no hizo ningún cuestionamiento, y simplemente asintió, probablemente sabía el por qué lo hacía y Harry ya era mayor de edad e independiente, por lo que en realidad, no tenía por qué notificarle a nadie.

El primero de octubre recibió una carta de la constructora mágica. Recibió la noticia de que todo estaba ya casi listo y no pudo evitar entristecerse, pues todo eso lo había planeado para tener una vida pacífica con Draco.

A partir de ese mes sus amigos ya casi no lo veían, se la pasaba oculto, la mayor parte del tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres, exactamente en el salón que siempre usaban Draco y él cuando iban ahí. En algunas ocasiones hablaba con Ernie, Justin y Hanna, algunas veces también con Terry Boot, lo distraían lo suficiente como para no estar pensando en Draco en la mayoría de sus ratos libres.

Un día, vio a Zabini tomando a Draco de la mano y todo se fue al infierno para Harry. No hizo nada enfrente de Draco, tampoco le hizo nada a Zabini, simplemente se fue directamente a la Sala de los Menesteres sin detenerse, sin hacer caso a los llamados, sin importarle si empujaba a alguien, simplemente caminó hasta la pared y pidió una vez más por esa sala que se había convertido en el lugar más especial para Harry en Hogwarts.

Sólo ahí había dado rienda al llanto y a la furia que había sentido cuando había visto a Draco y a Zabini juntos. Destrozó todo. El elegante sofá de cuero color chocolate, que muchas veces usaron para estudiar juntos, y muchas otras para hacer el amor, quedó reducido a astillas y cenizas cuando Harry terminó con él. La mesita que había frente a él también. El sillón, el escritorio, incluso el perchero donde colgaban sus túnicas cuando llegaban, todo quedó destruido.

A la gran cama blanca con doseles de seda le fue mucho peor. Lo primero que hizo Harry fue hacer jirones tanto el colchón como las almohadas con una serie de _diffindo,_ incluso _sectumsempra_ ; plumas y relleno salieron volando por todas partes; después dirigió una ráfaga de _confringo,_ y al final, lanzó a los restos de la cama un _incendio._

Se quedó ahí de pie, observando cómo lo que una vez fue el lecho de amor de Draco y suyo, se convertía en cenizas irreconocibles.

Para últimos de noviembre ya había recibido la carta de la constructora en la que le informaban que todo estaba terminado, le envió su agradecimiento escrito en una nota y un cheque por el monto acordado, adjunto. Sus asuntos con los estudios estaban casi terminados, y para mitad de diciembre ya lo estuvieron.

Llevaba más de un mes sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Draco, ni siquiera una mirada, pero el día en el que los alumnos regresaban a casa por la Navidad, Harry intentó volver con Draco una última vez.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Bueno ya casi es el final de esta primera parte. En el próximo capítulo podrán ver lo que logra separar "definitivamente" a Harry y Draco. ¿Alguien tiene una ligera idea de lo que sucederá?, ¿una pequeña teoría? Es muy improbable que lo sospechen, y tal vez no les guste. Pero bueh...**

 **Creo que no hay que explicar nada en este capítulo, ¿o sí? Saben que cualquier duda pueden preguntármela, no se queden callados.  
**

 **Muchas gracias NUMENEESSE y Princesa Vampirica por sus reviews.**

 **And Thanks to you too kasumi. I´m glad you like my story, but, you can read Spanish well? I appreciate the effort you make to read this and I hope that one day I can write this in English and you can read it better! Thank you again! (I´m sorry If my English sounds weird)  
**

 **Creo que es todo.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 13/02/2016**


	6. Ni uno más

.

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

Capítulo 5

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Ni uno más_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

Draco estaba muy enfadado, Harry no le había hablado en más de un mes. Era estúpido, lo sabía, era lo que había estado esperando desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pero no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y gruñir cada que recordaba las palabras que Harry le había dicho hacía algunos meses:

 _\- No me alejaré de ti, Draco - dijo mirándolo a los ojos -, no importa lo que hagas para lograrlo, de una vez te digo que nada funcionará - dijo con completa seguridad._

 _"Al parecer nada de eso era cierto"_ se dijo con mal humor.

Y además lo había visto muy seguido con el estúpido Hufflepuff de Ernest Macmillian, " _y parece ser que también se le acabó muy pronto el gran amor que decía sentir por mí"_

Pero luego suspiró al recordar todo lo que le ha hecho a Harry, y debió aceptar que le aguantó mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Y de lo que él hubiera aguantado.

Ya había terminado de empacar para volver a casa en Navidad, que para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de sus padres, la pasaría en la Madriguera, con los Weasley. Sí, si su yo a los once lo hubiera sabido probablemente se lanzaría de una de las torres de Hogwarts para evitarlo. Pero para sorpresa de todos, incluso de sí mismo, Ron y Hermione han sido un gran apoyo para él, aunque no terminen de repetirle que debería de dejar de actuar como un imbécil y volver con Harry.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Hacía varios meses que lo notaba tan pero tan entristecido, tan melancólico y derrotado, que muchas veces quiso lanzársele a los brazos y reconfortarlo. Blaise fue una gran distracción para evitar aquello. Era un gran amigo y lo apoyaba a pesar de que él también pensaba que era un completo pendejo por estar haciendo eso, pero él nunca se iba a meter en sus asuntos, él lo apoyaría.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio y se levantó a abrir. Un chico de segundo le entregó una nota y sin decir nada más, se retiró. Draco frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta con la vista fija en el pedazo de pergamino. Lo desdobló y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

Era de Harry.

 _Draco, ven al último piso a la torre del reloj a las 9:00 am,  
hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.  
Si no vienes, lo entenderé.  
Harry._

No debería de ir, no podía arreglar las cosas con Harry y si iba lo único que lograría sería herirlo aún más. Pero Draco es demasiado ambicioso y egoísta, quería verlo y que lo viera a los ojos al menos por un momento, por lo que se levantó y salió de su habitación.

Todavía faltaban veinte minutos, pero yendo a paso lento le tomaría el tiempo justo. Al ir saliendo de la sala común se topó con Blaise y le pidió que se llevara su baúl al patio para tomar los carruajes.

Como lo había supuesto, llegó justo a las nueve, Harry ya estaba ahí, recargado en uno de los barandales con la mirada fija al suelo, cuando se detuvo a un par de metros de él, la levantó y fijó su mirada verde esmeralda en sus ojos color mercurio.

Draco pudo sentir a sus piernas temblar, y su corazón detenerse para un segundo después, acelerarse.

\- Draco - susurró Harry y su voz lo puso alerta, era el tono suave y cariñoso con el que siempre le hablaba.

Draco respiró hondo y puso todo su esfuerzo en hacer una mueca de disgusto que al parecer si logró pues los ojos de Harry se entristecieron, se maldijo por su estupidez y egoísmo.

\- Yo… - continuó Harry, pero titubeó.

\- Escúpelo de una vez Potter - dijo con tono de voz helado.

Harry apretó los párpados y se mordió el labio.

\- Draco, por favor, déjame volver a tu lado, aunque sea como amigo, quiero estar contigo… por favor - suplicó Harry con voz entrecortada y sus ojos acuosos, Draco tragó en seco y resistió el impulso de brincarle a los brazos.

\- Por favor, Draco yo… Te amo tanto.

Draco no podía soportarlo más.

\- Por supuesto que no - escupió con desagrado, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y largarse de ahí, cuando escuchó una voz gritando el nombre de Harry y la identificó como la del estúpido de Macmillian.

No pudo controlar la ola de celos y enojo que le revolvieron el estómago. El enfado lo hizo gruñir de manera natural y escupió:

\- No soporto estar a tu lado, Potter y tal vez deba decirte el por qué…

Harry esperó, impaciente.

\- No soporto tenerte cerca porque toda tu persona me hace recordar al imbécil de Voldemort. Cada vez que me miras, me hablas o me tocas, no puedo separar tu imagen de la de ese estúpido hijo de puta tocando mi cuerpo desnudo, tomándome a la fuerza, que por cierto todo fue por tu culpa. Si te hubiera entregado ese maldito día, no me hubiera jodido como castigo.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y esas esmeraldas se llenaron de miedo, angustia, tristeza, remordimiento y derrota, mientras que Draco, en el mismo momento en el que terminó de decir todo aquello, se arrepintió. Lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de Harry.

Draco no supo qué fue lo diferente, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no quería perder a Harry. Y mucho menos después de decirle algo así, algo que por supuesto no era cierto. Tal vez fue el hecho de que al parecer, por fin, había logrado que Harry desistiera por completo pues sabía que después de decir esas palabras nunca más volvería a recibir una sola mirada de esos brillantes ojos, ni una sola caricia de esas manos, ni una sola palabra de su boca, ni un solo beso de esos labios.

Ni uno solo más.

Dio un paso en su dirección y Harry se asustó, cerró sus ojos y se giró para salir corriendo de la torre. Draco no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, para cuando pareció procesar todo, Harry ya no estaba frente a él.

Sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó de rodillas, apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo y un segundo después sintió algo húmedo caer en una de ellas. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver unas cuantas gotas cayendo y luego su vista nublarse.

Estaba llorando.

Después de unos minutos decidió levantarse y buscar a Harry. A penas salió de la torre, se dirigió al jardín delantero y trató de buscar su melena negra entre el alumnado que empezaba a subirse a los carruajes. Estaba desesperado, corriendo de un lugar a otro hasta que sintió unas fuertes manos en sus brazos. Se giró esperando encontrarse con Harry, pero era sólo Blaise.

\- Draco, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó angustiado.

Draco sólo negó y sollozó, trató de soltarse pero no pudo. Entonces llegaron Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó la castaña.

\- Harry… - fue todo lo que dijo, pero ellos entendieron.

Los otros tres empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar pero parecía que no lo encontraban.

\- Vamos Draco, cálmate, seguro que lo encontramos en el tren - trató de tranquilizarlo Hermione.

Draco no dijo nada, se aferró a la mano que ella le ofrecía y se encaminaron a un carruaje.

En el tren, Draco no perdió ni un segundo. Apenas subió, empezó a inspeccionar todos y cada uno de los compartimentos desde el primer vagón hasta el último. Pero no pudo encontrarlo. Regresó por donde iba y empezó una vez más, pero de atrás hacia adelante. Una vez más no pudo hallarlo. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero Hermione lo arrastró hasta un compartimento vacío y lo hizo sentarse enfrente de ella. Zabini y Ron también entraron.

\- Dime Draco, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Harry me citó en la torre del reloj, intentó convencerme de volver con él y yo… - soltó un sollozo -. Lo perdí Hermione, lo he perdido para siempre…

\- ¿No era eso lo que querías? - increpó Ron. Draco soltó un sollozo demasiado lamentable.

\- ¡Ron! - le gritó Hermione con furia en sus ojos. Zabini también lo miró enfadado.

\- No sé… qué fue… - sollozó - pero en ese momento… sentí que después de eso… era el fin definitivo… - hipaba - y me di cuenta… de que eso no era… lo que quería en realidad - terminó y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

En ese momento entró Luna al compartimento, en sus ojos no estaba esa chispa soñadora, era... diferente.

Se sentó junto a Ron, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Luna? - le habló Hermione.

Ella parpadeó.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Harry - todos voltearon a verla, incluso Draco detuvo su llanto y la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Harry? - preguntó Draco enseguida.

Ella suspiró.

\- Lo vi, cerca del lago, iba corriendo con su escoba en la mano, se veía muy… - trató de buscar el término correcto - triste - volvió a suspirar -. Cuando llegó a la orilla, se montó en su escoba y se fue volando.

Draco estuvo a punto de levantarse y hacer lo mismo pero entre todos lo detuvieron, le dijeron que esperara.

\- Harry es demasiado bueno, Draco, él te perdonará.

Draco sólo negó con la cabeza.

" _No, esta vez nunca me perdonará"_ se dijo.

Al pasar la señora del carrito Hermione le compro un jugo de calabaza, pero no vio cuando ella le vertió un poco de poción calmante y otro tanto de poción para dormir en el vaso. Por lo que al terminárselo, su pecho se sentía más ligero y sus ojos le pesaban.

El resto del viaje se lo pasó soñando con Harry y sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Eh... sin palabras.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews** **BellaBlackEvans, ShirayGaunt, Princesa Vampirica y NUMENEESSE, hacen que mi corazón se acelere n.n**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 19/02/2016**


	7. Para mi amado Draco

.

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

Capítulo 6

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Para mi amado Draco_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

Ya era veinticuatro de diciembre y Draco no había podido contactarse con Harry, de hecho nadie había podido. Ron y Hermione habían tratado de ir a Grimmauld Place a través de la red flú, pero al parecer Harry había cerrado la conexión. Incluso Draco lo había intentado desde la suya en Malfoy Manor pero había dado el mismo resultado.

Hermione también intento aparecerse en el lugar pero fue rechazada por las protecciones, así que ella y Ron fueron hasta Londres, _aparicionaron_ en una de las zonas permitidas, la más cercana a la casa del moreno, pero cuando se suponía que debían llegar al número doce de Grimmauld Place, no habían encontrado nada. Sorprendidos, Ron y Hermione regresaron a la Madriguera y les contaron a todos la situación, al parecer, Harry había vuelto a levantar el encantamiento _Fidelius_ en el lugar dejándolos fuera, incluso a ellos, Draco también estaba ahí, recibiendo apoyo de parte de Ginny y George, ellos también sabían de la relación que tenían Harry y Draco, incluso antes de que se enterara Ron, y les habían ayudado y apoyado.

Después de un largo debate en el comedor de la Madriguera, decidieron enviar una lechuza, pues recordaron eso le servía a Harry cuando quería comunicarse con Sirius cuando aún vivía en el lugar. Sólo esperaban que no hubiera bloqueado la entrada a las lechuzas también. En la carta le preguntaban cómo se encontraba, si estaba enfermo o si no los necesitaba -a Ron y a Hermione-. Omitieron por completo a Draco en su contenido. También le recordaron que no podía faltar a la fiesta de navidad en la Madriguera, era ya casi una tradición para todos ellos.

Mandaron a Pig con la carta y esperaron por una respuesta. Al día siguiente regresó la lechuza que, para desazón de todos, no había una carta de Harry, pero se conformaron con saber que él si había recibido la suya.

Ya era casi la media noche de Navidad y Harry aún no llegaba a la Madriguera. A pesar de ser Noche Buena, las decoraciones y los deliciosos bocadillos de la señora Weasley, había un ambiente tenso en el lugar y Draco estaba tan dolido y desesperado que quería irse corriendo y _desaparecerse_ en el sitio más lejos posible.

Narcissa, que había decidido asistir al festejo para brindarle apoyo a su hijo en caso de que Harry no se presentara -aunque todos lo esperaban y ansiaban-, le tomó de la mano y se la acarició con las yemas de sus suaves dedos y Draco le apretó la mano buscando consuelo.

De pronto un serie de lechuzas con el sello de la Oficina Postal de Correo Mágico del Callejón Diagon entraron por una de las ventanas abiertas, entregaron cartas para casi todos los presentes, incluso Narcissa recibió una, ella la tomó, sorprendida, y la giró. Draco abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la letra con la que estaba escrito el nombre de su madre, después giró el rostro para ver al resto y pudo ver que Ron y Hermione también habían reconocido la letra de Harry.

Draco esperó a que alguna de las lechuzas se detuviera y le entregara una carta, pero cuando vio a la última lechuza, entregar la que traía en su pico en las blancas y pequeñas manos de Luna Lovegood, para después salir por la ventana por donde había entrado, sintió su corazón resquebrajarse.

Se giró a su madre, que le veía con tristeza en los ojos, pero después bajó su mirada a la carta que tenía en su mano, ella la levantó, la giró y rompió el sello, al mismo tiempo que Draco escuchaba varios papeles rasgarse a su espalda. Dentro de la carta había otra sellada, Draco no alcanzó a ver lo que decía el otro sobre pues Narcissa lo colocó debajo de la hoja que contenía las palabras dirigidas a ella, las cuales empezó a leer.

Era una carta corta la que recibió Narcissa, ni siquiera completaba el pergamino utilizado pues había un espacio de al menos diez centímetros en blanco; la terminó de leer en un par de minutos y levantó la mirada para ver a Draco a los ojos.

Draco pudo ver como los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas que se negaba a soltar, más que nada por la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Ella le extendió la hoja que había estado leyendo, inmediatamente reconoció los garabatos que Harry llamaba escritura y comenzó a leer.

 _Narcissa:_

 _Para cuando le llegue esta carta yo ya me encontraré fuera del país. He reservado un traslador hacia Francia, pero esa es solo una escala, lamentablemente no puedo decirle mi destino final._

 _Bueno, la razón por la que le envío esta carta no es para decirle que me voy de Londres, sino para pedirle un favor. Usted sabe cuánto amo a su hijo, más que a mi vida. Pero parece ser que él ya no me ama y solo logro perturbarlo más._

 _Me he dado cuenta que si sigo a su lado nunca podrá avanzar, no podrá encontrar a aquel -o aquella- que le haga feliz, ni tampoco nunca podrá tener una familia y dejar todo lo malo en el pasado._

 _Así que lo único que puedo pedirle es que, cuando usted lo crea conveniente, cuando usted piense que algo mío no le perturbará ni le hará recaer, ni que tampoco le traerá malos recuerdos, sólo entonces, le pido de favor que le entregue la carta que le adjunto._

 _No importa cuánto tiempo pase, incluso si son meses o años, sólo quiero que esas palabras que escribí para él, algún día puedan llegarle._

 _Por favor créame que lo único que siempre quise para su hijo era su felicidad, trabajé mucho para hacerlo feliz, creo que algún tiempo lo hice y esos días, meses, años, serán los más felices para mí, pero espero sinceramente que alguien llegue a la vida de Draco y pueda hacerlo más feliz de lo que yo lo logré._

 _Mis mejores deseos para usted y su familia._

 _Harry Potter._

Cuando Draco terminó de leer la carta inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al sobre que aún estaba en la mano derecha de su madre.

\- Creo que este es el momento conveniente - dijo su madre mientras le extendía su carta, ahora podía ver con claridad su nombre escrito en el sobre con la horrorosa letra de Harry.

\- ¿Draco? - escuchó la voz entrecortada de Hermione pero no le hizo caso, tomó la carta que le tendía su madre y la abrió de prisa, notaba las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, el temblor de sus manos que le dificultaban el romper el sello y su corazón acelerado que no le deja respirar cómodamente.

Casi rompió el pergamino pero por fin, las palabras que Harry ansiaba decirle estaban frente a sus ojos.

 _Para mi amado Draco:_

Draco sollozó y pensó: " _estúpido Gryffindor cursi"._

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Y bueno, esa es la razón de por qué los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Harry en su regreso (prólogo). Él se había ido de Londres.**

 **Lamento que el capítulo de hoy haya sido tan corto, intenté alargarlo pero nada más no me salía. El próximo capítulo también está un poco corto, pero ya van empezar los que van después del prólogo y esos son más largos, mas o menos el doble de estos.**

 **Princesa Vampirica, NUMENEESSE, Breniiful, BellaBlackEvans y La pooh, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 26/02/2016**


	8. 22 de Marzo del 2008

.

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

Capítulo 7

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _22 de Marzo del 2008_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 _Para mi amado Draco:_

 _No sé cuándo recibas esta carta, pero quiero que sepas que te sigo amando._

 _Sí, aunque lo dudes, estoy completamente seguro que no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde la última vez que me viste, pero ten por seguro que te sigo amando._

 _Tal vez a tu yo actual ya no le importe, y frunzas tú ceño con desprecio y hagas esa mueca despectiva que tanto me rompe las pelotas porque me recuerda al tiempo en el que nos odiábamos y nos peleábamos por todo._

 _Pero no sabes cuánto me aliviaría que lo hicieras, porque eso significaría que ya no me temes, ni tampoco te provoco asco o repulsión -espero con toda el alma que no-, significaría que si en algún momento en el futuro nos volvemos a encontrar, aceptarías una invitación a tomar un café en uno de esos lugares caros y refinados que tanto te gustan, pediríamos de acompañamiento esa deliciosa tarta de zarzamoras que te fascina y pasaríamos un buen rato como viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo._

 _Sí, de verdad que me gustaría que eso pasara._

 _Yo te preguntaría qué hay de nuevo en tu vida, qué profesión escogiste, si te decidiste por Economía del Mundo Mágico para hacerte cargo de las empresas de tu padre, o si escogiste ser Pocionista como tu padrino, que fue el que fomentó esa profesión en ti. Después pediríamos unas copas de vino y después de tomar un par, te preguntaría si encontraste a esa persona especial que logró hacerte olvidar todo lo malo de la guerra, que logró hacerte feliz, que logró hacerte olvidar por completo de mí._

 _Tú obviamente endurecerás tu rostro pero me responderás, me hablarás de él/ella y de todo lo que te gusta y te hace feliz esa persona. Yo sonreiría y te daría una fuerte palmada en la espalda, te diría qué tan orgulloso y feliz me siento por ti y te invitaría algo más fuerte, tal vez Wiski de fuego y brindaríamos por ti, esa persona y tu felicidad. Probablemente te des cuenta de que mi interior sufre y llora amargamente, pero por favor, no lo menciones, ni me mires con lástima, porque será verdad lo que te diga. Estaré muy feliz por ti y muy orgulloso, y aunque no sea mi lado, te desearé felicidad y la mejor de las suertes._

 _¿Sabes? Esta carta la estoy escribiendo en víspera de Navidad, ¿te suena de algo?_

 _Bueno, probablemente no, una porque ya lo debiste haber olvidado y otra porque tal vez ni siquiera lo habías notado, pero yo sí._

 _Todas las vísperas de Navidad desde nuestro cuarto año de Hogwarts han sido especiales. Ese año, después de un tiempo de llevarnos bien y darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, nos dimos nuestro primer beso y nos hicimos novios. Nunca podría olvidar tu rostro sonrojado y tus ojos nublados después del apasionado beso que nos dimos en ese salón en desuso cerca de las mazmorras._

 _El veinticuatro de diciembre de nuestro quinto año, bueno, para mí fue muy especial. Después de un año de noviazgo y toda esa frustración acumulada -pues ya no nos peleábamos entre nosotros- tuvimos una maravillosa noche en la sala de menesteres, en ese salón que siempre aparecía ante nosotros cuando pedíamos el lugar perfecto para pasar el tiempo. Ese también es un momento que nunca podría olvidar._

 _En nuestro sexto año, después de tres meses y medio de hacerme sufrir con tus desprecios y tus crueles palabras, por fin el veinticuatro de diciembre logré hacerte volver a mí, en al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Tuve que refrenarme de hacerte mío en ese mismo lugar sólo porque Myrtle estaba viéndonos con cara soñadora desde su escusado._

 _Y bueno, el año pasado, en ese bosque en medio de la nada, cuando me entregaste la espada de Gryffindor, nos hicimos la promesa de sobrevivir la guerra y empezar nuestra vida juntos, sin escondernos, le mostraríamos al mundo cuan felices éramos y cómo Voldemort no pudo separarnos._

 _Que tontos e infantiles fuimos._

 _Al final si lo hizo, pero no te digo todo esto para provocarte una recaída, de verdad que no. Es sólo que quería que lo recordaras porque ahora, veinticuatro de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y ocho, yo, Harry james Potter, te libero de esa promesa y deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a esa persona con la que lograrás ser feliz. No niego que tuve la esperanza de que volvieras a mí como aquella víspera de Navidad de sexto, pero, creo que todo ha quedado claro._

 _Tú nunca podrás ser feliz conmigo y yo nunca podré olvidarte._

 _Para hacerte todo más sencillo, y que me olvides a mí, a la guerra y al estúpido de Voldemort lo más rápido posible, he decidido irme de Londres. Lamento el martirio que te he hecho pasar estos meses y te pido perdón por no haberme dado cuenta en seguida que mi presencia era la fuente de todo tu dolor._

 _Lamento no haber podido salvarte, y el no lograr haberte hecho olvidar._

 _De verdad, lo lamento tanto._

 _Te ama, y siempre te amará:_

 _Harry Potter._

Draco dejó el pergamino arrugado y más amarillento de lo normal, por el paso de los años, sobre el tocador de su habitación y levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo. Se ve más grande y maduro que ese veinticuatro de diciembre en el que recibió esa carta, en donde no era más que un mocoso que no se daba cuenta de sus acciones.

Aún puede recordar y sentir el dolor que pasó al leer la carta por primera vez -pues en los últimos casi diez años la ha leído al menos una vez por semana-, una fuerte opresión en su pecho, sus pulmones ardiendo porque el nudo en su garganta no dejaba paso al oxígeno y su cuerpo perdiendo todas sus fuerzas.

El resto de esas vacaciones navideñas las había pasado encerrado en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas impidiendo el paso de la escasa luz solar y la puerta cerrada con un hechizo. Al final de estas volvió a Hogwarts sólo por obligación, pero pasaba la mayoría de los periodos fuera de clases, vagando por los pasillos o los jardines, o encerrado en su habitación.

Un día, después de las vacaciones de pascua fue cuando se atrevió a ir a la sala de los menesteres, él sabía que Harry había estado yendo desde el septiembre pasado, por eso no quería acercarse ahí, pero después de que Harry se fue tampoco quiso hacerlo, pues le resultaba muy doloroso. Pero ese día por fin había juntado el valor suficiente.

No pudo evitar caer de rodillas cuando entró al salón que siempre aparecía cuando iba con Harry los pasados años, pues al entrar sólo pudo ver, lo que había sido el mundo para Harry y para él, completamente destruido, todo convertido en prácticamente cenizas. Trató de pedirle, de rogarle a la Sala que lo arreglara, que la cama, el sofá, el escritorio, todo, volviera a como era antes, pero al parecer la Sala no podía repararlos. Se pasó todo el día en la Sala destruida, hecho un ovillo frente a la puerta, hasta la noche, cuando se levantó, le dio un último vistazo a lo que había sido un refugio para Harry y para él, y salió. Nunca más volvió.

Su madre, harta de todo eso, solicitó la ayuda de la psicomaga que estaba en Hogwarts para ayudar a todo aquél que quisiera -sobre todo, a aquellos que habían participado en la guerra- y con ayuda de Hermione y Zabini, incluso de Ron y Ginny, habían logrado una rutina para que Draco asistiera a sus clases y a las sesiones de ayuda de la psicomaga, y, por supuesto, graduarse del colegio.

Después de Hogwarts, se tomó un año para superar todo sin presiones. Fue a la Facultad de Economía y Negocios del Mundo Mágico Actual y se graduó con honores después de tres años. Tomó el mando de las empresas Malfoy y no le costó ni un año llevarlas a la cima de todas, incluso más de lo que estuvieron antes de la guerra.

No hubo un sólo día en el que Harry no visitara sus pensamientos, ya sea en la mañana, justo al despertar, en la noche antes de ir a dormir, o en la madrugada, en sus sueños. O las tres en un mismo día, lo que ocurría casi a diario.

Se peinó su cabello corto -lo cortaba para que no vieran en él la imagen de su padre- dejando el flequillo sobre su frente, llevaba mucho tiempo que no usaba la gomina. Se levantó del banquillo frente al tocador y se dirigió a su armario, sacó uno de sus trajes y se lo puso con movimientos finos y elegantes. Se ató la corbata frente al espejo de la puerta, se puso el saco y finalmente la elegante túnica.

Volvió hasta el tocador y tomó una vez más el pergamino, suspiró y lo guardó en el buró junto a su cama.

Ya habían pasado casi diez años y Harry Potter no había vuelto a Londres. Draco llevaba todo ese tiempo esperándolo, para ir juntos a tomar ese café, platicar sobre sus vidas y cuando él pregunte por su nueva pareja, Draco le miraría con intensidad y le respondería que la había estado esperando y después de darle un puñetazo por idiota -nunca aceptaría que la culpa era de él-, lo abrazaría y le besaría hasta robarle el aliento.

Pero ese día no había llegado y estaba empezando a dudar de que algún día llegara.

Suspiró y salió de su habitación. Ese día tenía una junta muy importante con los socios de _Malfoy Company,_ sólo esperaba no tardarse tanto pues en la tarde tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que acudir en casa de los Weasley.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **¿Fiesta? ¿Alguien dijo fiesta en casa de los Weasley? ¿Por qué eso me suena?**

 **NUMENEESSE,** **Cherry Lovesick, Princesa Vampirica y BellaBlackEvans, muchísimas gracias por su review.**

 **Hasta pronto :D**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 04/03/2016


	9. Regreso a casa

.

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

Capítulo 8

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Regreso a casa_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 _24 Diciembre 1998._

 _"¿Francia? ¿En serio Potter? ¿No pudiste elegir otro lugar un poco más cálido en esta época del año?" se reprendió a sí mismo al salir de la estación central de trasladores en Francia Mágica._

 _Estaba helando, mucho más que en Londres, no sabía si en verdad hacía mucho frío o se estaba sugestionando él solo. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras antes de sacar el mapa de_ La Ville Magique du Soleil* _fundada por Luis XIV -sí, el Rey Sol era un mago, de ahí el nombre de la ciudad-, se encaminó hasta un bar-restaurant llamado_ Escargots Dans le Chaudron _-Caracoles en el Caldero, un nombre que para Harry sonaba muy francés y muy mágico-, quería comer algo antes de buscar un alojamiento pues como adelantó todo el viaje no pudo hacer reservaciones antes, aunque pensándolo mejor, fue buena idea no hacerlo, sus amigos podrían tratar de buscarlo en los hoteles de la ciudad pues pensaba quedarse algunos días._

 _Su siguiente destino era Alemania, pero en ese lugar hay una pequeña finca que le fue heredada por Sirius, incluso posee algunas otras propiedades en otros países como España, Italia, Noruega, Suecia, Rumania, incluso en Grecia en una de las Islas Cícladas, junto con toda la isla claro. Fue una suerte que durante su adolescencia nunca le interesó saber cuántas propiedades le habían heredado sus padres y Sirius, pues de ese modo ni Ron ni Hermione, ni siquiera Draco, conocían su existencia._

 _Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba el trayecto desde la estación de trasladores hasta el bar, que no se había dado cuenta que algunas personas volteaban a verlo y, al notarlo, Harry se asustó y se preguntó el porqué de las miradas. Pensaba que lo habían reconocido, que su fama de Salvador del Mundo Mágico londinense llegaba hasta ahí, aunque en ningún momento escuchó su nombre salir de labios de los pocos franceses que lo miraban. Apresuró el paso y no vio a tiempo una figura que se le cruzó en el camino._

 _Había chocado con un joven y le había tumbado un par de bolsas de compras. Antes de poder disculparse, el extraño habló._

 _\- ¡Désolé! - exclamó el joven, tenía unos veintitrés años, alto, de larga y ondulada cabellera de color rubio oscuro, como color miel; tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y labios delgados y rosados; era un poco más alto que Harry y cuando bajó la mirada para ver con quién se había tropezado, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos - ¡Wow! Vous êtes très belle, mon nom est Damien Favre._

 _Al decir esto el extraño extendió su mano derecha, Harry supuso que lo estaba saludando, así que lentamente, también extendió su mano y estrechó la del extraño._

 _\- Voulez-vous prendre un café avec moi? - siguió hablando y Harry desvió la mirada buscando algo, no sabía qué decirle - Quoi vous dites? - continuó el muchacho._

 _Harry lanzó una última mirada de auxilio a la nada mientras se mordía el labio inferior, al final suspiró y negó mientras decía:_

 _\- Lo siento, no te entiendo, no hablo francés - podía sentir sus mejillas calientes por la vergüenza._

 _\- Oh, ¿egres egstranjero? - dijo con marcado acento, Harry levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos, su acento le recordaba un poco al de Fleur, así que le entendía muy bien, sonrió aliviado por encontrar a alguien que le entendiera._

 _\- Sí, lamento mucho el haber chocado contigo, no estaba prestando atención - dijo mientras recogía una de las bolsas del joven, en el interior de esta tenía mucha verdura, harina y una botella de vino, que para alivio de Harry, no estaba rota._

 _\- Oh, no te pgeocupes - dijo él levantando la otra bolsa - yo tampogco estaba pregstando atengción, ¿hacia dónde te diriges?_

 _\- Iba a Escargots Dans le Chaudron - Harry pronunció cada silaba con mucho cuidado, el chico sonrió y pronunció el nombre con la entonación correcta, Harry volvió a sonrojarse y recordó que el rubio le había hecho unas preguntas - ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste antes?_

 _El chico sonrió._

 _\- Egstaba ingvitángdote a tomag un café._

 _Esta vez Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el chico estaba ligando con él, pero una punzada en el pecho le hizo bajar la mirada, y tal vez su rostro dejó entrever el dolor que cruzó por todo su cuerpo pues el chico cambió el semblante y se acercó a él._

 _\- ¿Egstas bieng? - Harry asintió._

 _\- Lo siento, es que… - Harry desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior._

 _\- Hay ogto, ¿vegdad? - Harry asintió - Entongces, ¿qué tal si tomagmos ese café como amigos? ¿Qué digces? ¿Te gustagría serg mi amigo?_

 _Harry le sonrió agradecido, pues de verdad apreciaría una amistad en ese lugar, una amistan con la que pudiera comunicarse._

 _Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Caracoles en el caldero, Harry se ofreció a ayudarle con una de las bolsas, en el restaurant, además de pedir ese café, pidieron algo de comer pues Harry no había comido. Para las siete de la tarde Harry se estaba despidiendo de Damien -el chico se había vuelto a presentar, pues cuando lo hizo Harry no identificó su nombre entre tantas palabras en francés-, pues ya era muy tarde y ese día era Nochebuena, suponía que quisiera pasarlo con su familia, pero el chico lo detuvo y lo invitó. Harry negó con repetidos movimientos de la cabeza y dijo que no podría._

 _Pero el chico sólo sonrió y le dijo que no había problema, que su familia era dueña de una posada, y para fortuna de Harry, aún había un par de habitaciones disponibles. Harry aceptó, pero aún estaba inseguro de pasar las fiestas con él, pero cuando llegó al establecimiento entendió lo que decía. La familia de Damien celebraba la navidad con, prácticamente, todos sus huéspedes. En el centro de la estancia había un gran pino navideño adornado abundantemente, había mucha gente con copas de vino, champagne u otros tipos de licores._

 _Damien lo guio hasta recepción y, después de registrarse, hasta su habitación. Lo dejó para que se instalara, no sin antes decirle que lo estaría esperando en la primera planta, Harry iba a negarse otra vez pero Damien no lo dejó. Harry sólo pudo suspirar._

 _Se acostó en la cama y lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en Draco, un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero Harry no hizo nada por quitarlas. Para ese entonces los chicos ya deberían estar recibiendo sus cartas, mientras que Draco por fin, después de varios meses, estaría respirando aliviado. Más lágrimas le siguieron al primer par y esta vez Harry se las limpió con un gesto furioso._

 _Era cierto lo que le había escrito a Draco en su carta, él no lo olvidaría, pero tampoco dejaría de vivir. Lo seguiría amando en la distancia, pero no por eso se debería quedar encerrado en su habitación llorando por él._

 _Él siempre sería de Draco, pero trataría de vivir de la mejor manera posible, se superaría, conocería muchos lugares y muchas personas, no se privaría de nada._

 _Su corazón siempre sería de Draco. Pero el resto de su cuerpo lo usaría para conocer, experimentar y explorar._

 _Se levantó de la cama, sacó ropa de su maleta y se cambió. Salió de su habitación y al bajar las escaleras, empezó a buscar la melena color miel de Damien, llegó hasta él y le sonrió radiante y… un poco coqueto, Damien sonrió a su vez y le ofreció una copa de vino que Harry aceptó con gusto._

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•

En un gran campo completamente verde gracias a la primavera -y un poco de magia-, tres figuras, una mucho más grande que las otras dos, se _Aparecieron_ a unos cincuenta metros de una casa de varios pisos, de estructura y soporte dudoso.

El más alto, tomó de la mano a los más pequeños y se encaminó rumbo a la casa. Se sorprendió de que las barreras de protección lo dejaran cruzar, pero gracias a eso su corazón, que se encontraba acelerado desde un par de horas antes, pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Llegó hasta la puerta de madera que en ese momento se encontraba decorada con un gran moño rosa con lunares blancos, levantó la mano para golpear un par de veces, pero antes de que sus nudillos la tocaran, ésta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Una mujer, de cabellos y ojos castaños, vestida con una blusa celeste y falda azul oscuro debajo de una túnica del mismo color que la falda, lo miraba como si no creyera lo que veía, sus ojos cafés se empezaron a llenaron de lágrimas y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Él la atrapó al vuelo con fuerza para evitar dar un paso atrás pues las pequeñas figuras se encontraban ocultas detrás de él y su túnica. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver en el marco de la puerta varios pares de ojos de diferentes colores; cabelleras pelirrojas, castañas, rubias; había todo un comité digno de una bienvenida y por un momento creyó que ya sabían que llegaría ese día, pero unos graciosos sombreritos con las palabras "Happy Birthday" le tranquilizaron y le angustiaron casi al mismo tiempo. Él quería hablar con los habitantes de esa casa a solas.

La mujer se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, le sonrió y por fin le habló.

\- Harry - dijo en un susurro, como si lo creyera un sueño y si hablará muy alto despertaría -, que gusto me da volver a verte.

Harry le sonrió.

\- A mí también me da mucho gusto de volver a verte, Hermione - dijo y paseando su mirada por donde se encontraban los demás, añadió: - a todos.

En el lugar se encontraban todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, y por un momento temió que cierto rubio se encontrara ahí, pero las únicas cabelleras rubias que vio eran las de Luna, Fleur y Neville, que ya se encontraban fuera de la casa al igual que todos los demás.

\- Ven, en este momento estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Rose - dijo tomándolo de la mano pero Harry no se movió - ¿Qué pasa Harry? - preguntó.

Al parecer temía que se volviera a desaparecer pues le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Él le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

\- Primero quiero que conozcan a un par de personitas - dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, ella no podía ver a nadie más, Harry le sonrió, se soltó de su agarre y dio un par de pasos a su derecha. Hermione se quedó sin habla, mirando fijamente a esas pequeñas criaturas frente a ella, que al verse descubiertos corrieron a abrazar las piernas de Harry. El resto de los invitados también se quedó sin habla, todos también con los ojos fijos en ellos.

\- Ellos son Lily - dijo posando su mano en la cabeza de una hermosa niña pelirroja, con unos transparentes ojos verdes, piel blanca salpicada de unas pocas pecas, vestida con un hermoso vestido verde manzana con encaje blanco, calcetas blancas y unos zapatitos de piel blancos - y James - dijo ahora posando su mano libre sobre el cabello oscuro de un niño dueño de unos hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los de Harry y Lily, piel blanca también salpicada de unas cuantas pecas, menos que las de Lily, vestido de un short color azul muy oscuro con un saco del mismo color, camisa blanca y una corbata verde manzana, con calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.

Todos pudieron ver la mirada de amor y orgullo que Harry les dirigió a los pequeños, que ahora lo veían a los ojos con un poco de miedo y súplica. Harry se agachó tomó a ambos niños en sus brazos y los levantó. Después les dirigió una mirada a todos los invitados y la detuvo en los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione.

\- Mis hijos.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•

Le había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo esperado terminar con aquella junta, los malditos socios siempre lo sacaban de sus casillas haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas de los ingresos, las acciones y las pérdidas. Bufó exasperado, no tenían pérdidas, desde cinco años atrás no habían tenido ningún decrecimiento, pero esos viejos rabo verdes lo creían un maldito mocoso que con cualquier movimiento suyo mandaría a la mierda toda la empresa.

Se pasó una mano por sus sedosísimos cabellos rubios y dejó ir un suspiro de frustración. Ya iba tarde, por fortuna no les aseguró nada a sus amigos, pero de verdad quería ir a la celebración de su ahijada.

Rose Weasley.

Si a sus catorce años alguien le hubiera dicho que en un futuro se llevaría muy bien con los Weasley, tanto como para ser el padrino de uno de ellos, lo hubiera Cruciado hasta que su cerebro estuviera completamente frito. Pero en estos momentos le gustaba, lo agradecía, porque gracias a ellos ha podido seguir adelante sin derrumbarse ni una vez desde que se hizo cargo de Malfoy Company.

Suspiró, esta vez de nostalgia, otra vez su cerebro había traído a su cabeza el recuerdo de aquella persona haciendo que el pecho se le apretara. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló con fuerza para continuar su camino a la chimenea en su oficina, tomó polvos flú y dijo el nombre de su casa. Caminó rápidamente a su cuarto y se quitó sus ropas para ponerse otras menos formales.

Recordando vagamente ese dolor en su pecho, se preguntó si después de más de nueve años debería estarse haciendo a la idea de salir con alguien más. Bueno, durante todo ese tiempo estuvo con un par de personas pero siempre lo dejaba porque ellos no eran _él_ , y el contacto más allá de unos simples besos no era algo presente en esas relaciones. Y no, no era un trauma de la guerra, eso lo había superado desde mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de esa forzada despedida en la que ni siquiera pudo ver una última vez esos hermosos ojos verdes, dejándole un último recuerdo de ellos llenos de tristeza y lágrimas.

Suspiró nuevamente y se preguntó el por qué ese día su mente estaba empeñada en recordarle una y otra vez a _él_. Ya ni siquiera decía su nombre porque era demasiado doloroso, y cuando una conversación lo traía a colación simplemente ignoraba el comentario o pregunta. Volvió a su mente la idea de salir con alguien más. Tal vez pudiera hacerlo y esta vez intentarlo de verdad, pues sabía perfectamente que en sus relaciones anteriores él no daba todo de sí pues aún tenía la esperanza de que él regresara a su lado.

Pensó en su amigo Blaise, que después de estar algunos años en Italia para hacerse cargo de su herencia, regresó a Inglaterra para hacer unos cuantos negocios e inversiones en Malfoy Company. No era un secreto que su amigo estaba enamorado de él, incluso desde el colegio, pero él había estado tan enamorado de _él_ , y aún lo estaba, que nunca le había dado esperanzas a su moreno amigo.

Tal vez ya era hora de empezar a hacerlo, se dijo atándose una corbata.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

La Ville Magique du Soleil: -tal y como lo traduce google traductor- La Ciudad Mágica del Sol, tal vez lo sepan, o tal vez no, pero al rey Luis XIV le llamaban el Rey Sol -porque el hombre quería ser como el sol, siendo el centro de todo en su reinado, y que todo girara alrededor de él-, así que como en mi fic Luis XIV fundó la ciudad mágica de Francia, pues se hizo fácil ponerle ese nombre.

Escargots Dans le Chaudron: como lo dice después, Caracoles en el Caldero -también traducido gracias a mi amigo google traductor-, no sabía que nombre ponerle al restaurante (soy malísima para inventar nombres de establecimientos, empresas, ciudades, TODO).

¡Désolé!, ¡Wow! Vous êtes très belle, mon nom est Damien Favre. Voulez-vous prendre un café avec moi? Quoi vous dites?: ¡Perdón!, ¡Wow! Eres muy hermoso, mi nombre es Damien Favre. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? ¿Qué dices? -pues creo que ya quedó claro que todo lo saco de google traductor-.

 **Soy consciente de que la parte del pasado de Harry es más larga que lo que sucede en el "presente", pero créanme trabajo en eso, prometo que en algún momento el presente será más largo que el pasado.**

 **Princesa Vampirica, BellaBlackEvans, Alexis y NUMENEESSE, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Alexis:** lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada acerca de los niños porque sería spoiler y no a muchos les gustaría que lo dijera. Muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Hasta luego ;)**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 11/03/2016


	10. Un segundo par de ojos verdes

**.**

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

Capítulo 9

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Un segundo par de ojos verdes_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 _Febrero 1999_

 _Después de pasar poco más de poco más de un mes de "renacimiento" en Francia en compañía de Damien, Harry continuó con su viaje._

 _Llegó a Alemania un día frío, pero para su suerte, los cálidos rayos del sol se dejaban entrever. Fue hasta una de las secciones de la Estación de Trasladores y solicitó un traslador para llegar a su casa. Era algo muy sencillo, que no sabía si también lo hacían en Londres, sólo tenías que pedirlo, entregar las coordenadas del lugar al que querías llegar y entregar un objeto que te serviría como traslador una sola vez._

 _Harry llegó a la sección de "Trasladores Desechables", le pidió el suyo a una linda chica rubia de ojos verdes, le extendió un papel con las coordenadas de su casa en un pedazo de pergamino y una moneda de cincuenta centavos de euro. No se tardaron más de tres minutos, la chica le señaló un sitio desde donde podría usar su traslador y cargando su equipaje de mano -el resto estaba encogido y guardado-, se acercó hasta el sitio señalado a grandes zancadas, pues solo faltaban dos minutos para que se activara._

 _En el tiempo exacto, Harry sintió el clásico tirón de estómago cuando la moneda hizo su función de traslador, y lo siguiente que notó fue una gran reja con el escudo de la familia Potter en el centro. Se acercó hasta tocar la cerradura y las protecciones, al reconocer al heredero, lo dejaron pasar y la reja se abrió._

 _La casa era muy grande, bueno para Harry que vivió los primeros once años de su vida en una alacena, parecía una mansión, aunque no era ni la mitad de grande de lo que era Malfoy Manor. El jardín era majestuoso, los árboles podados en forma circular, las flores resplandecían, todo parecía en perfectas condiciones. Para haber estado vacía por años, no se veía tan mal._

 _Al llegar a la puerta y abrirse ésta sola, se dio cuenta del porqué la casa parecía como si justo el día anterior su padre o su abuelo hubieran estado ahí. Una dulce y emocionadísima elfina salió a recibirlo y entre saludos, expresiones efusivas y reverencias, guio a Harry hasta la salita, el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y Harry lo agradeció infinitamente, se quitó la capa de viaje y la túnica, se quedó con sólo la camisa y esperó a que la elfina volviera._

 _Su nombre era Minky, y había estado ahí por más de veinte años, le dijo a Harry que sentía mucho lo que le había sucedido a su madre y al joven James, y que ahora le serviría a él con la misma devoción que a sus antepasados._

 _Con la ayuda de la elfina conoció toda la casa y el terreno. Se instaló en la recámara principal, Minky le preparó un baño y al salir de este, le dio de comer._

 _Harry se vistió cómodamente, pues pensaba salir a uno de los pubs de la ciudad, se puso unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa de manga larga en color verde botella y encima una chaqueta, todas sus ropas tenían un hechizo térmico._

 _Le había agarrado el gusto a los antros, pubs y bares gracias a Damien, pues siempre que salían iban a uno de esos lugares. Además, para encontrar un poco de_ diversión _ese era el lugar indicado. Después de comer la deliciosa comida de Minky, salió de la casa y cruzó la reja para poder_ desaparecerse, _llegó hasta la estación de trasladores -pues era el único lugar de Alemania que conocía, además de su casa- y salió del lugar con dirección a la zona roja del mundo mágico de Alemania._

 _Llegó hasta uno que se llamaba_ Sensenmann Schwarz* _, un nombre extraño en realidad._

 _Pasó la entrada que estaba protegida por un mago demasiado alto y musculoso. El tipo se le quedó mirando con lascivia, incluso le giño un ojo y le mostró su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa que pretendía ser sensual._

 _Harry sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna y desvió la mirada. No es que el tipo fuera feo u algo así, es sólo que sabía que con un hombre así, el lugar del pasivo era lo que le esperaba, y aún no estaba listo para dejarse dominar por alguien que no fuera Draco._

 _Se abrió paso entre el gentío que se arremolinaba en el lugar, y llegó hasta la barra y pidió un_ Norpol* _tomó el primer sorbo mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, lamentablemente las luces estrambóticas y de colores fluorescentes no le dejaban encontrar a alguien de su gusto._

 _Iba a la mitad de su segundo vaso cuando una chica de abundante cabellera negra con unos maravillosos ojos color miel con destellos rojizos se acercó a él, iba vestida con unos pantalones negros pegados a sus piernas y un top negro que dejaba a la vista su ombligo. Ella le sonrió y el no dudó en respondérsela._

 _\- Hallo honig - dice ella sin perder la sonrisa._

 _\- Hum… ¿hola? - tanteó a la suerte para ver si sucedía lo mismo que en su primer día en Francia._

 _\- Oh, Ein Engländer? - parecía un poco desilusionada, después pareció recordar algo - Ah! Ich weiß, sehen - lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el otro lado de la pista._

 _Se detuvieron frente a una pareja que estaban casi montándoselo en el lugar, la chica era rubia, vestida con una falda blanca y un top rosa mucho más pequeño que el de la pelinegra. Era muy guapa, demasiado para el despojo que tenía casi entre las piernas._

 _\- Minna - la pelinegra habló - Minna! - repitió más fuerte, acercándose a la rubia y tomándola del hombro - Hey!_

 _La chica se separó del tipo y miró a chica que aún tenía tomado a Harry de la mano._

 _\- Kerstine? - escuchó Harry que decía y después de ahí no pudo seguir la plática entre las dos chicas. La pelinegra dijo un par de frases y lo apuntó a él, Harry no supo qué hacer, sólo atinó a levantar la mano en forma de saludo. Los ojos azules de la chica rubia parecieron brillar cuando lo vio. Soltó al despojo y se acercó a ellos._

 _\- ¿Hola? - su suave voz sonaba con un fuerte acento._

 _Harry sonrió antes de responder._

 _\- Hola - le saludó._

 _\- Me llamo Minna, y mi amiga Kerstine - señaló con su mano a la pelinegra -. Ella te quería preguntar si te gustaría tomar un trago con ella - Harry estaba por contestar, pero ella siguió hablando - pero obviamente lo que quiere es tener una noche de pasión y lujuria contigo._

 _Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, no es que no lo haya notado, es sólo que le sorprendió que lo dijera de esa manera, la sonrisa amable que tenía la pelinegra le dio a entender a Harry que no estaba al tanto de las palabras de la rubia, después paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de ésta provocándole un lindo sonrojo, era muy hermosa y tenía buen cuerpo._

 _Harry no era por completo gay, él también apreciaba la hermosura y la sensualidad en una mujer; su atracción por Cho no había sido del todo falsa, es verdad que no había estado enamorado de ella pero si le gustaba, como muchas otras chicas. Podría decirse que Harry era bisexual, pero al haber estado con Draco desde su cuarto año no le había dado muchas vueltas a su gusto por las caderas anchas, cinturas estrechas y los pechos de una amplia diversidad de tamaños._

 _Volvió a posar sus ojos en esos ojos rojizos y le sonrió a la chica, asintió al tiempo que respondía con un "si" para que la pelinegra también lo entendiera._

 _Pasaron un poco más de tiempo en el local, tomaron un par más de bebidas y bailaron un poco. A eso de las dos de la mañana Harry y Kerstine salieron del lugar y ella le tomó de la mano, sintió el retorcijón de la_ aparición. _Por un momento la alarma lo invadió pero al identificar una habitación femenina se relajó y alejó su mano del bolsillo interno de la túnica para rodear la cintura de la chica y llevarla hasta la cama._

 _El cuerpo de Harry, caliente por las bebidas, el baile y el cuerpo delgado que tenía entre los brazos, cayó en la cama dejando a la chica debajo de él, que enseguida abrió las piernas para recibirlo gustosa. Cuando Harry dejó caer su pelvis sobre la de la chica, ésta soltó un gemido que lo calentó aún más y que lo incitó a frotarse un poco contra ella._

 _\- Oh! Mein Gott!_

 _Y esa fue la primera, pero no la última, vez que Harry se acostó con una chica._

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

Draco salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose la poca ceniza que se había posado sobre su túnica cuando escuchó las voces en el comedor.

\- Debemos decírselo antes de que llegue, tiene que estar preparado - dijo la voz de Hermione.

\- Lo sé Mione, pero recuerda que nos dijo que probablemente no vendría, no creo que debas alertarlo si no se encontrarán - dijo Ron queriendo sonar conciliador.

"¿Están hablando de mí?" se preguntó, tomó la mano de su acompañante y se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina.

\- Se encontrarán eventualmente - dijo una tercera voz que identificó como a Luna.

\- Es verdad, y admítanlo, conociendo su carácter, nos cruciará a todos por no decírselo antes - dijo ahora la voz inconfundible de Neville.

"Creo que si están hablando de mí." Se dijo en su mente.

\- Exacto - dijo Hermione, al parecer aliviada de que alguien la apoyara - bueno, excepto lo de los Crucios - dijo al final y Malfoy pudo verla frunciendo el ceño antes de que reparara en él y perdiera el color de su rostro - Draco - dijo un tanto alarmada y, por ende, alarmando a los tres que estaban dándole la espalda.

Ron y Neville reaccionaron de manera similar a Hermione, sólo Luna había permanecido impasible y le sonrió soñadoramente cómo siempre lo hacía.

\- Supongo que estaban hablando de mí - dijo soltando a su acompañante y cruzando los brazos - ¿Se puede saber qué tanto hablaban de mí a mis espaldas de manera poco educada?

\- Oh, bueno… este… ¿no habías dicho que no vendrías? - preguntó Hermione para desviar la conversación.

\- Dije que probablemente no vendría, no que no vendría, y no me cambies de tema, dime qué es lo que me tienen que decir.

\- ¿Nos escuchaste? - preguntó alarmada.

\- No todo, sólo que tenían algo que decirme.

\- Pues… - dijo ella mirando a los demás, que simplemente se encogieron de hombros, ella suspiró y continuó - verás…

\- Hermione, ya me voy, James está…

Alguien entró por la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el patio, donde se debería estar festejando el cumpleaños de Rose, interrumpiendo las palabras de Hermione, pero Draco ya no necesitaba de su explicación, pues por la puerta, había entrado un hombre, que no importaría cuantos años pasaran, él lo reconocería por esos maravillosos y transparentes ojos verdes que ahora lo veían con total asombro.

Draco ahogó un jadeo y tomó rápidamente a su acompañante de la mano, como buscando un soporte.

\- Draco - murmuró Harry demasiado suave, que dudaba haber escuchado pero él había visto sus labios pronunciando su nombre y pudo sentir cómo la calidez volvía a su cuerpo, el amor, la esperanza y el deseo de pasar una vida junto a una persona. Junto a _esa_ persona.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, se sentía en un plano astral totalmente diferente de la realidad, en el que sólo existían Harry y él, sus amigos y su acompañante habían desaparecido y lo único que sentía era ese fuerte sentimiento de cruzar ese par de metros que los separaban y llegar hasta él para envolverlo en sus brazos. Y creía ver en los ojos verdes el mismo sentimiento.

Se embebió de la nueva imagen que mostraba Harry en esos momentos. Se veía mucho más maduro, era por completo un hombre, no quedaba nada del rostro adolescente que había visto por última vez en la torre del reloj del colegio, su mandíbula cuadrada y sus pómulos no muy marcados. Su cabello negro, largo y ondulado estaba recogido en una media coleta dejando su frente descubierta. Su piel se mostraba más morena, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol dejándole un bronceado que le iba muy bien con su cabello oscuro y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Había crecido un poco también, ahora se encontraba en la misma altura que Draco, si no es que le sacaba un par de centímetros de más.

Pero el plano astral en el que se había sumido fue interrumpido por el mismo hombre que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

\- Malfoy - dijo Harry esta vez en voz alta, haciendo que el corazón de Draco sintiera un pinchazo doloroso, no lo había dicho con rencor, ni despectivo, ni siquiera monótonamente, sino exactamente con la misma suavidad y un poco de cariño con el que solía decir su nombre.

Es sólo que al escuchar su apellido y no su nombre de esos labios, le recordó todas las cosas que le dijo e hizo, y también su situación actual. Ellos ya no eran nada, sólo unos conocidos, compañeros de escuela, antiguo amante, ¿el amor de su vida? Parecía que ya no más.

Harry sonrió, trayéndolo de vuelta de sus dolorosos pensamientos, dio un paso en su dirección pero enseguida se detuvo con alarma en sus ojos verdes. Se quedó dónde estaba y Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que continuara.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el pelinegro -, no sabía que vendrías, de haberlo sabido no hubiera venido.

Draco apretó con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, Harry lo odiaba, era seguro ¿cómo pudo pensar que después de toda la mierda que le hizo pasar realmente quisiera volver con él?

\- No quisiera incomodarte, créeme que eso es lo último que quiero - dijo con verdadera preocupación.

Y fue ahí donde recordó la última vez que lo había visto, cuando le gritó que de sólo verlo y sentirlo era como si volviera a sentir las asquerosas caricias del imbécil de Voldemort, provocando de ese modo lo que él creía que quería, que Harry lo dejara, que lo odiara. No pudo evitar recordar la mirada de tristeza y desesperación que Harry le dirigió esa vez, y se sintió como un verdadero pendejo por haberle hecho sufrir tanto.

Al parecer se había quedado un tiempo sin decir nada pues Harry miró nervioso a sus viejos amigos y siguió hablando.

\- Bueno tal vez debería irme, de hecho ya me iba pues…

\- ¡No! - gritó Draco saliendo de su mutismo y sorprendiendo a los demás, se aclaró la garganta, pues el grito le había salido un poco roto, y recuperó algo de su compostura antes de volver a hablar - No es necesario que lo hagas… Harry, no me molesta para nada.

El uso de su nombre le arrancó una gran sonrisa al pelinegro. Había dudado en hacerlo o no, pero se dio cuenta de que si quería recuperar en algo su antigua relación, debería dejar en claro que Draco tenía todas las puertas abiertas para él.

\- ¡Papi! - se escuchó el grito de una niña que Draco nunca había escuchado, pero que le borró por completo la sonrisa a Harry.

El pelinegro se giró rápidamente para salir por la puerta por la que unos minutos había entrado, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando ésta se abrió, casi pegándole en el rostro y una pequeña figura, con cabello pelirrojo, se arrojó al regazo de Harry, mientras lloraba.

Harry se agachó, apoyando una rodilla sobre el suelo y tomando el rostro de la niña con sus manos, que se veían gigantescas en ella, y le empezó a limpiar de las mejillas las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de unos hermosos ojos verdes, que al notar Draco, hizo que su respiración se detuviera y se atorara en su garganta.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

Sensenmann Schwarz: Muerte Negra en alemán -ya lo había mensionado, soy pésima para nombrar establecimientos-.

Norpol: Se traduce como Polo Norte, y es una bebida mezcla de vodka, agua tónica, caramelo y menta.

Hallo honig: Hola cariñobr  
Oh, Ein Engländer?: Oh, ¿un inglés?  
Ah! Ich weiß, sehen: ¡Ah! Ya sé, sígueme  
Oh! Mein Gott!: ¡Oh! !Mi Dios¡

Todo traducido por Google :V

 **¿El pasado sigue siendo más grande que el presente? Ya lo sé, no tienen porqué recordarmelo.**

 **O seeee... ¡por fin llegó el reencuentro! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que hay cubierto las expectativas, y, ¡oh sí! Draco ya vio a uno de los hijos de Harry, ¿qué pasará cuando Draco vea que Harry no tiene uno, ¡sino dos!?**

 **Bueno, me gustaría saber cómo van ustedes con la lectura, saben que para tratar de mejorar se debe de tener una serie de criticas constructivas. Debo decir que pasé esta semana con los nervios a flor de piel y con el ánimo por los suelos pues el capítulo anterior sólo había recibido un review tres días después de publicado, hasta el día de hoy, o bueno ayer viernes, en los que recibí un par más. NO es que los haga de menos, los amo Princesa Vampirica, Cyan Reed y BellaBlackEvans (muchísimas gracias por su review, los cuales los responderé mañana -estoy muerta de cansancio-), pero al ser el primer capítulo del "presente" creí que habría unos cuántos lectores más que quisieran comentar algo. Aunque creo que debo suponer que eso pasó porque no había soltado nada "nuevo", pues venía la parte del prólogo incluida.**

 **Pero creo que ya escribí una biblia y me porté como toda una boba llorona y lamentable.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 19/03/2016


	11. Y un tercero

**.**

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

Capítulo 10

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _... y un tercero._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 _Abril 1999_

 _Después de haber pasado un mes en Alemania y otro en Suecia -en una de las fincas de la familia Black-, fue el turno de ir a una de las más grandes -en terreno- y valiosas propiedades que poseía. Era una casa de campo de la familia Potter en las afueras del pequeño pueblo Reine, en Noruega._

 _El pueblo y el lugar eran demasiado tranquilos, y para su estilo de vida que había cambiado mucho desde finales del pasado diciembre fue un cambio demasiado súbito -además de que toda su vida nunca había sido muy tranquila que digamos-, así que dos o tres noches se escapaba de esa tranquilidad y se iba hasta la ciudad de Oslo, pues escuchó que ahí era donde se pasaban mejor las noches, cosa que pudo comprobar._

 _Pero después de un par de semanas no había nada en las alacenas y no podía mandar a Minky -que había decidido irse con él- a comprar la despensa ya que no conocía la ciudad mágica de ese pueblo, porque sí, hay una a pesar de ser muy pequeño. Así que él tuvo que ir a hacer las compras._

 _Fue al supermercado y compró comida para al menos un mes, por fortuna, pudo ocultarse en un callejón cercano y encoger las bolsas para no cargar con todo. Una vez guardadas las compras, se apresuró a salir del callejón sin fijarse y tropezó con alguien más que le dijo algo en noruego, suponía que una disculpa, por el tono amable y un poco alarmado. Por su voz supuso que era una mujer, cosa que pudo comprobar cuando volteó a verla, pero la sorpresa lo llenó y se reflejó en su rostro. Era una mujer joven y muy hermosa, de cabello pelirrojo, piel cremosa salpicada de muchas pecas, labios delgados y sonrosados, una pequeña nariz redondeada y unos brillantes ojos verdes._

 _Sí, esa mujer era el vivo retrato de su madre._

 _Bueno, no era exactamente igual a Lily, los pómulos de la extraña estaban más marcados, su frente más pequeña y su cabello rizado, pero no desordenado, podía ver los rizos en marcados y preciosos bucles. Iba vestida con un abrigo color marrón, largo hasta pasar las rodillas, por lo que sólo podía ver una falda color perla y unas botas cafés debajo de este._

 _Cuando notó la mirada un tanto desconfiada de la extraña se dio cuenta de que llevaba rato examinándola sin decir una palabra. Inmediatamente se puso rojo por la vergüenza y susurró unas disculpas._

 _\- Oh, eres británico - dijo en un perfecto inglés, Harry sonrió._

 _\- Si, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención._

 _\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba fijándome - respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? ¿Un turista?_

 _\- No, bueno sí, más o menos - se sonrojó por su idiotez pero la mujer soltó una risita, Harry carraspeó y suspiró para recomponerse -. Sí soy nuevo en el lugar, pero soy dueño de una propiedad aquí._

 _\- Oh, ¿cuál? - preguntó con verdadero interés-, los que hemos vivido en este pueblo toda la vida las conocemos todas._

 _\- Soy dueño de la casa en la cima de la colina - apuntó con su pulgar a su espalda, pues en esa dirección estaba la casa de campo._

 _\- ¿Cuál colina? - la mujer frunció el ceño, provocando que Harry también lo hiciera._

 _\- Pues esa - se giró y apuntó a la colina que se veía perfectamente salvo por una cosa, la casa no podía verse desde el pueblo, lo más probable, por un hechizo de ocultamiento._

 _Maldiciendo su estupidez, se giró a ver a la confundida pelirroja y estaba empezando a considerar el lanzarle un_ Obliviate _cuando la mujer volvió a hablar._

 _\- ¿Eres el señor Potter?_

 _Harry abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su apellido de los labios de la mujer; se llevó una mano a la bolsa del abrigo, movimiento que ella notó y le hizo sonreír tanto que pudo apreciar su blanca dentadura._

 _\- Oh, señor Potter, déjeme decirle que yo también cuento con una de ésas - aún sonreía - pero no nos conviene sacarlas para compararlas en este lugar - miró a su alrededor y se acercó para que la escuchara susurrar - está todo lleno de_ uten magi*.

 _Harry frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¿_ Uten magi _? - sin darse cuenta también había hablado en un susurro._

 _\- Ajá - Harry iba a hablar pero ella continuó - ¡Oh! Ya pasan de las once, lo invito a comer señor Potter, ya casi es la hora del_ Matpakke* _, tal vez podamos acompañarlo con algo de leche - le tendió la mano esperando que le ofreciera el brazo._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _La mujer giró los ojos y pudo notar perfectamente que la estaba exasperando._

 _\- ¿Qué tal si le muestro dónde puede comprar ranas de chocolate? Sé que son un dulce muy conocido en Inglaterra._

 _Cuando comprendió que la mujer sólo quería mostrarle la parte mágica del pueblo se sonrojó. Dirigió su vista al suelo y le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla._

 _Caminaron en la misma dirección que llegaba a la colina donde se encontraba la casa de Harry, pero se detuvieron a mitad de camino y giraron por una callejuela, hasta detenerse en un restaurant pegado a la orilla del lago en una zona en la que estaba prohibido cruzar con barcos, botes o veleros._

 _Harry escuchó a la mujer -recién se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre- saludar a una mujer regordeta y rubia que atendía el lugar, intercambiaron unas cuantas frases, la rubia lo miró y dijo algo, la pelirroja le respondió algo que sorprendió a la otra._

 _No hablaron más, Harry vio que se dirigían a un salón en la parte trasera, cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta pudo apreciar unas cuantas mesas rodeadas de sillas elegantes, pero pasaron de largo hasta otra puerta, la mujer la abrió y Harry pudo ver que estaba vacío._

 _\- ¿Qué es esto? - empezó a ponerse nervioso._

 _\- Tranquilo, es sólo nuestra entrada._

 _\- ¿Entrada? ¿A dónde?_

 _La pelirroja no respondió, sacó de su manga su varita y apuntó a la pared frente a la puerta._

 _-_ Revelio.

 _Harry pudo apreciar cómo una segunda puerta aparecía en la pared._

 _\- Bienvenido a nuestra ciudad mágica, señor Potter - dijo en tono de broma y abrió la puerta._

 _Del otro lado había una calleja, que parecía más una extensión del pueblo. Lo único que lo diferenciaba al pueblo que dejaba tras la puerta que acababa de cruzar era la gente que vestía túnicas y la magia que se respiraba en el lugar._

 _Al seguir caminando sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja seguía colgada de su brazo, pudo ver tiendas de pociones, de varitas, túnicas, plantas -para fabricar pociones y para cultivar-, y muchas cosas_ mágicas _más._

 _\- Parece que en verdad no sabía dónde estaba nuestra sección mágica, señor Potter - escuchó a su lado._

 _Harry volteó a mirar a la pelirroja y al ver la amable sonrisa en sus delgados labios rosados, él se la correspondió._

 _\- Nunca había venido, y aunque lo hubiera hecho sería lo mismo pues no conozco a nadie en el pueblo._

 _\- ¿Nunca había venido con sus padres señor Potter? - el ceño fruncido y la clara confusión en su rostro le dijo a Harry que de verdad no sabía nada._

 _\- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año - la mujer se tensó._

 _\- Lo siento… yo…_

 _\- No importa - desestimó haciendo un gesto vago con su mano y una sonrisa -. Hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía que tenía una propiedad aquí y antes de que pudiera investigar sobre el mundo mágico del pueblo mi viaje se tuvo que adelantar, así que me las tuve que apañar estas dos semanas._

 _\- Bueno, ahora ya podrá_ Aparecerse _directamente señor Potter._

 _Harry le contestó con una sonrisa y observó a la mujer detenidamente. Era muy bonita y le despertaba un extraño sentimiento en su interior que le hacía querer buscar cualquier excusa para que siguiera junto a él en esos momentos. Además, necesitaba a un amigo en el lugar, se moriría de aburrimiento en esa casona él solo. Se mordió los labios y luego recordó algo._

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _\- ¡Oh! Que torpe, lo siento - se separó un poco de él y le tendió la mano -. MI nombre es Eridan Hagebak*- dijo en la más pomposa presentación que jamás haya visto, cosa que le sacó una carcajada._

 _\- Mucho gusto, señorita Hagebak - trató de imitarla tomando su mano y girándola para dejar un beso sobre su dorso -, mi nombre es Harry Potter._

 _\- Mucho gusto, y dígame, señor Potter, ¿ahora sí me llevará a comer o esperará a que lo invite nuevamente?_

 _Harry sintió un alivio al saber que no lo despacharía y siguiera en pie esa invitación._

 _\- Será un placer, señorita._

 _Colocó la mano que aún sostenía en el interior de su codo y empezó a caminar._

 _\- Pero tendrá que decirme donde, pues no conozco el lugar._

 _\- No te preocupes - ya había recobrado su tono de voz normal y amable - te mostraré el pueblo entero si tienes tiempo - sonrió._

 _\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - dijo con una sonrisa._

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó Harry angustiado - ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te caíste?

La niña, suprimiendo unos gemiditos y limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido color verde manzana, dijo:

\- J-james - soltó a duras penas y después un par de sollozos.

\- ¿Le pasó algo a James? - dijo preocupado y un poco tenso, la niña negó, relajándolo - ¿Te hizo algo James?

La niña sollozó asintiendo.

\- Vamos, deja de llorar - dijo en tono conciliador y limpiándole las mejillas - ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que te hizo?

\- Me… dijo… que me… veía… f-fea… c-cuando… le… sonreía… al… primo… Fred - dijo entre hipidos y luego se soltó a llorar un poco más, ahora sobre el pecho de Harry.

Harry suspiró, algo aliviado y un poco resignado, levantó la mirada y vio algo.

\- James - dijo Harry y Draco levantó la mirada para ver a quien Harry llamaba.

Era un niño de cabellos negros, piel blanca y los mismos ojos verdes que los de la niña, se encontraba escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta y sólo veía la escena de Harry y la niña con los labios apretados.

\- James - volvió a llamarlo Harry -, ven aquí.

El pequeño por fin se movió de la puerta y dio un par de pasos en dirección a Harry y Draco pudo apreciarlo mejor, con el corazón encogido y un nudo en la garganta. Ese niño, era la viva imagen de Harry. Y entonces lo comprendió todo, esos niños eran hijos de Harry, hijos de Harry con alguien más, con quien probablemente estuviera casado, a quien amaba y a quien querría por el resto de su vida.

Estuvo a punto de desmoronarse en medio de esa cocina, dar rienda suelta a un llanto y dolor reprimidos por casi diez años, mandar todo a la mierda y largarse para no volver nunca más, pero un par de manos se posaron en uno de sus brazos, tratando de transmitirle apoyo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises, casi azules, de Luna, que le sonreía, Draco trató de devolvérsela pero dudaba que lo hubiera hecho. Volvió a desviar la mirada cuando escuchó una vez más la voz de Harry.

\- James, ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a tu hermana? - dijo en el tono de un padre tratando de llamarle la atención a su hijo.

\- Porque es la verdad - dijo el chiquillo con terquedad, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista.

Harry suspiró.

\- ¿Quién fue? - preguntó Harry y el niño parpadeó confundido, al igual que el resto de las personas en el lugar - ¿quién te estuvo diciendo cosas sobre Lily y Fred?

El pequeño se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, apretando sus bracitos cruzados.

\- James - dijo arrastrando un poco el nombre a modo de advertencia.

\- El tío… George.

Y en ese momento se escuchó una carcajada desde un punto en el patio muy cercano a la puerta de la cocina. Harry suspiró.

\- James, por favor, no hagas caso a las cosas que te dice George, la mayoría de las cosas que salen de su boca son mentiras - el niño apretó sus labios avergonzado -. Ven, discúlpate con tu hermana.

El pequeño dudó un segundo, pero se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña que aún escondía su rostro en el pecho de Harry, pero más tranquila al parecer.

\- Lily - le llamó su hermano, la pequeña se levantó y fijó sus ojos rojos por el llanto en su hermano -. Lo siento, es mentira que te ves fea cuando sonríes - dijo limpiándole sus mejillas con sus manitas -, pero si no dejas de llorar, ahora si te verás fea.

Harry suspiró a modo de rendición, pero la niña sólo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su hermano.

\- Está bien hermano, dejaré de llorar - dijo tomándole de una mano.

Harry se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y después recordó a la gente a su alrededor, miró de nueva cuenta a Draco y se mordió su labio inferior, se agachó una vez más y esta vez se levantó con los niños en sus brazos.

\- Niños quiero presentarles a… un viejo amigo.

Draco no supo cómo sentirse después de esa afirmación.

\- ¿Un amigo de Bulgaria? - preguntó la niña, Harry rio.

\- No

\- ¿O de Egipto? - preguntó el niño.

\- Tampoco, es un amigo que conocí en el colegio, aquí en Inglaterra.

Los niños parecieron un poco decepcionados, pero empezaron a ver a su alrededor hasta que tuvo tres miradas verde esmeralda posadas sobre su persona.

\- Niños, les presento a Draco Malfoy - dijo mirando a sus hijos y luego a él.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Como la constelación? - preguntó entusiasmada la niña, el niño también parecía interesado.

\- Si - se las arregló para decir, los niños intercambiaron una mirada -que si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, se hubiera dado cuenta de su significado-, luego le sonrieron y algo del dolor en su pecho se desvaneció.

\- Yo también tengo nombre de constelación - dijo sonriendo la pequeña - y James tiene nombre de estrella.

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido. Harry rio, divertido y sus ojos se opacaron como si recordara algo, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando volvieron a brillar y les habló a sus pequeños:

\- Lily, James, creo que olvidaron las presentaciones.

\- Ah, es verdad - dijo la niña -. Mucho gusto señor Draco - dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza -, mi nombre es Lily Carina Potter.

\- Y mi nombre es James Sirius Potter - dijo el pequeño con una inclinación igual a la de su hermana.

Draco entonces entendió, y les sonrió antes de responderles.

\- Mucho gusto - dijo imitando las leves inclinaciones de los pequeños.

Entonces Harry miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Hola Narcissa - saludó Harry.

Entonces recordó, a su madre que había decidido acompañarlo, cancelando así, sus planes de invitar a Blaise. Ahora no sabía si aquello lo aliviaba o se arrepentía.

\- Hola, Harry - dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry esta vez, presentó a sus hijos con su madre y después de las presentaciones, Narcissa les habló:

\- Saben, yo tenía un primo que se llamaba Sirius, igual que tú James.

\- Oh, bueno, el padrino de mi papá también se llamaba así - dijo el pequeño, haciendo reír a los adultos, él frunció el ceño y miró a su papá.

\- Es el mismo, James, mi padrino es el primo de la señora Narcissa - le informó y el pequeño se sonrojó.

\- Ah, no lo sabía - dijo para aclararles - de todos modos no importa, mamá no me llamó Sirius por él - dijo cortándole la respiración a Draco, que sintió las manos de su madre y de Luna en sus brazos -, tú dijiste que ni siquiera sabía que tu padrino se llamaba así.

"Una mujer" pensó Draco "se casó con una mujer".

\- Así es James, ¿recuerdas por qué te llamó así?

\- Porque ella amaba las estrellas y me llamó como la más brillante, ya que fui el primero en nacer.

\- Y a mí me llamó Carina, por ser la constelación donde se encuentra Canopus, ¡la segunda estrella más brillante! - dijo entusiasta la niña.

\- Entonces saben mucho de constelaciones, supongo - dijo Narcissa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - dijeron los niños - Las vemos casi todas las noches con el telescopio de mamá. A veces papá nos acompaña - la niña entonces se acercó un poco a Narcissa para susurrarle algo, fallando estrepitosamente pues todos los presentes pudieron escucharla, incluso Draco rio -, pero la verdad no creo que sea su fuerte.

Harry se sonrojó.

\- De hecho, no pone mucha atención y sólo pregunta por una constelación - dijo la pequeña aun hablando en "susurros", haciendo que el rostro de Harry de pronto se pusiera pálido.

\- Muy bien, niños, ya pueden ir a jugar - dijo su padre en tono nervioso mientras los depositaba de nuevo en el suelo, los pequeños lo miraron con un puchero -. Ahora - casi ordenó.

Los niños marcaron más su puchero pero de todos modos obedecieron. Draco escucho una risita a uno de sus lados y volteó para ver a Luna con una ceja levantada.

\- Tal vez si los nargles no estuvieran molestando tu cerebro, te hubieras dado cuenta - dijo, Draco la miró de modo interrogativo pero ella negó con la cabeza -, tienes que darte cuenta tú solo - le dijo con voz conciliadora.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará..._ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

Uten magi: es la versión de muggle en noruega -invento mio, ya les había dicho que no tengo mucho coco para esas cosas-, literalmente significa sin magia, traducido por mi fiel amigo google.

Matpakke: bueno en noruega tienen por costumbre comer Matpakke al rededor de las 11:30 am, son rebanadas de pan con, bueno, prácticamente lo que sea, pueden ser verduras, frutas, jamón, queso, atún, mermelada, crema de cacahuate, etc. etc. Eso reemplaza el almuerzo y no comen nada más hasta pasadas las 4 pm que es la hora de la cena. Si los buscan en internet pueden parecer sándwiches, pero el matpakke se come por rebana de pan, como si fueran tostadas -solo que no va tostado el pan-.

Eridan Hagebak: nombres y apellidos noruegos, me gustaron por su significado y creí que iba muy de acuerdo -si investigan por su cuenta y no entienden, en el futuro lo harán-.

Carina: el segundo nombre de nuestra querida Lily, bueno, como ya lo dijo ella misma, es la constelación en donde se encuentra Canopus. De Sirius creo que no necesitan explicación.

 **Para los que me han estado preguntando por el "papá" de los niños, bueno, lamento decepcionarlos pero nunca fue un hombre, desde el principio planeé que fuera mujer. Para que salga en el presente, pues...**

 **Ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco infinitamente pues con ellos sé que al menos esto no se está yendo en picada y aún los puedo mantener un poquito entretenidos.**

 **Gracias Guest -espero que algún día te identifiques para saber reconocerte ;)-, tmarmalfoy, ShirayGaunt y Princesa Vampirica.**

 **Nos leemos luego c:**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 26/03/2016


	12. Preguntas inocentes

**.**

 **Tres pares de ojos verdes**

Por: Hana Usagi

Capítulo 11

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Preguntas inocentes_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 _Finales de agosto de 1999_

 _\- Toc toc - escuchó que alguien decía desde la puerta de su habitación._

 _Harry volteó en dirección a la persona que había hablado y encontró a Eridan recargada en el marco de la puerta mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro._

 _\- Hola Eridan - dijo Harry con una sonrisa, se acercó hasta la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Sabía que los noruegos no tienen esa costumbre, ni siquiera los amigos de toda la vida se besaban en la mejilla como saludo, pero para Harry, Eridan era alguien mucho más especial que una simple amiga._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó con una mirada divertida._

 _Harry rodó los ojos, sabía de lo que hablaba._

 _\- Empaco mi ropa para el viaje - se dio media vuelta y siguió guardando pantalones y camisetas en su baúl._

 _\- Tienes una elfina que se muere por servirte Harry Potter._

 _\- Ya lo sé, señorita sangre pura que creció con todas sus costumbres, pero me gusta valerme por mi mismo; le dejo el resto a Minky - y con el resto se refería a la comida y la limpieza._

 _Harry escuchó la risa de Eridan a su espalda y sonrió, sabía que ella solo estaba jugando, le gustaba molestarlo y en realidad no era como muchos de los sangre pura que conoció en Londres y Francia. Los magos noruegos -en general- no tenían ese estúpido sentimiento de superioridad, eran demasiado respetuosos, celebraban y ovacionaban el esfuerzo y los éxitos de los demás -sobre todo de sus familiares y amigos- y eran muy reservados con los propios._

 _Tal vez por eso Harry se había sentido muy cómodo ahí, él tampoco era de los que alardeaban sus propias fortalezas, incluso el hecho de que había sido el salvador del mundo mágico londinense no lo había mencionado hasta un mes atrás, cuando Eridan lo había llevado a una reunión con sus amigos, uno de ellos le había preguntado cuál había sido su papel en la guerra que acababa de terminar en su país de origen y Harry, con mucha vergüenza, les había dicho que él había sido el mago que derrotó a Voldemort._

 _Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, con la boca abierta y sin poder mencionar nada._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! - había exclamado Eridan._

 _\- No se había dado el caso, además, no me gusta hablar de eso - dijo incómodo._

 _\- Pero eres el salvador del mundo mágico, no sólo de Londres, si no lo hubieras detenido, probablemente todos ya estaríamos postrados ante sus pies._

 _\- Eridan - dijo en tono avergonzado - por favor, ha sido una tortura que todos los magos de Londres me vean casi como a un Dios mágico, fue una de las razones por las que me fui de ahí, no quiero que este lugar se vuelva como ese._

 _Todos le habían sonreído con orgullo y lo entendieron perfectamente, brindaron por él y después cambiaron de tema. Nunca más lo mencionaron._

 _\- ¿Cuándo te vas? - la voz de Eridan lo trajo de sus pensamientos._

 _\- En tres días - respondió al tiempo que guardaba sus botas de piel de dragón en el baúl, ya sólo le faltaban las capas de invierno que había comprado ahí._

 _\- ¿Vas a seguir la ruta que trazamos?_

 _\- Así es - respondió sin mirarla - ¿segura que no quieres venir?_

 _No obtuvo respuesta, se giró, con la última de sus capas aún en su mano y la pudo ver algo nerviosa, incluso triste._

 _\- ¿Eridan? - dejó la capa sobre el baúl y se acercó a la pelirroja - ¿Sucede algo? - al ver que la mujer desviaba la mirada, le tomó el rostro con sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Eridan?_

 _Eridan soltó una lágrima y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondió el rostro en el cuello de Harry y soltó una risita._

 _\- No me hagas caso, es sólo que te voy a extrañar._

 _Harry respondió el abrazo con fuerza también, le rodeó la cintura y le dio un beso en la coronilla._

 _\- Yo también te voy a extrañar, me he encariñado contigo como no tienes idea._

 _Eridan apretó su abrazo y luego se separó lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos, los suyos estaban algo humedecidos._

 _\- ¿Qué tipo de cariño me tienes, Harry?_

 _Harry tragó grueso, Eridan no estaría enamorada de él, ¿verdad?_

 _Fijó su mirada en esos ojos verdes que se parecían a los suyos y trató de descifrar la mirada que ella le daba. No era una mirada de amor, era un cariño puro, sin ese velo de deseo que opacaban los ojos de las personas cuando veían a alguien que le gusta como hombre o mujer. Un extraño peso que se había instalado sobre él desde que Eridan le hizo su pregunta liberó sus hombros y se permitió relajarse; y cuando todos esos sentimientos pasaron por su corazón y mente se dio cuenta de los que tiene por esa hermosa mujer que tiene entre sus brazos._

 _\- Te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve, Eridan._

 _La mujer le sonrió, y pudo notar que su respuesta también la había relajado_

 _\- Me alegra oír eso - amplió su sonrisa -, por un momento creí que te declararías y no sabía cómo no romperte el corazón._

 _\- Que curioso - le siguió el juego -, eso mismo me pasó por la mente, pero al revés, por supuesto - soltó una risa y Eridan también rio, pero casi de inmediato se puso seria._

 _\- Temía que estuvieras tratando de olvidar a tu amor conmigo - la risa de Harry se cortó cuando la escuchó y la punzada dolorosa que no había sentido desde que conoció a Eridan le atravesó el corazón -, lo siento - al parecer su dolor se había reflejado en su rostro._

 _\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?_

 _\- He visto personas con el corazón roto, y también sé lo que se siente - confesó._

 _\- ¿Has estado enamorada? - preguntó sorprendido._

 _\- ¿Tan difícil es creer que yo me he enamorado? - preguntó en tono de broma, con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada._

 _\- N-no - se apresuró a disculparse -, lo siento, es sólo que nunca lo habías mencionado._

 _Eridan soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la vergüenza y la incomodidad del moreno._

 _\- Bueno, estaba esperando a que me hablaras sobre tu historia de amor, pero nunca lo mencionaste, así que supuse que ha sido muy reciente y si me atrevo a adivinar diría que fue la razón principal de que dejaras Londres._

 _Harry suspiró, se separó de ella, pero la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a la cama para que se sentaran._

 _\- Es verdad, fue la razón principal, ambos teníamos nuestros traumas sobre la guerra y ya no pudimos mantenernos juntos._

 _\- ¿Lo amabas?_

 _\- Lo amo, con todo mi ser - respondió y luego pareció haberse dado cuenta - ¿Cómo supiste que era un chico? - preguntó con sorpresa._

 _Eridan rio con fuerza antes de responder:_

 _\- Era algo muy obvio, sobre todo por ese desliz que tuviste con Reiner hace un par de meses - soltó una carcajada al ver el sonrojo que le habían provocado sus palabras a Harry._

 _\- Si bueno - empezó a decir abochornado -, no sólo me gustan los hombres - declaró y Eridan lo miró fijamente -, también me gustan las mujeres._

 _\- También lo suponía - Harry la miró fijamente -, de verdad, ¿por qué crees que te pregunté el tipo de cariño que me tienes?, también me di cuenta de tu atracción por las mujeres._

 _Harry guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego le habló:_

 _\- Y tu historia, ¿cuál es?_

 _\- Oye, no me has contado toda la tuya - reclamó, Harry se encogió de hombros, luego ella suspiró -, te la contaré, pero cuando vuelvas de tu viaje me contarás la tuya._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que volveré? - preguntó bromeando._

 _\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque tu amada hermana mayor está aquí, por supuesto._

 _Harry se carcajeó._

 _\- Sólo eres un par de años mayor y eso no cuenta, por mi experiencia, mi historia y mi altura, yo soy el mayor._

 _Esta vez Eridan fue la que soltó una carcajada, se recostó en la cama y Harry la siguió, se acomodaron de costado, frente a frente, Eridan le sonrió con ternura y le tomó una mano._

 _\- No es una historia tan interesante, y probablemente pensarás que soy una tonta por sufrir por alguien como él._

 _\- Nunca pensaría que eres una tonta y nunca haría menos los sentimientos que tienes por alguien, así sean por el hombre más imbécil en la faz de la tierra. Uno no escoge de quien enamorarse._

 _\- Gracias Harry - le sonrió y continuó -. El hombre del que me enamoré vivía aquí, crecimos juntos, él es un par de años mayor y he estado enamorada de él desde que éramos unos adolescentes. Estábamos comprometidos por arreglo de nuestros padres - sintió a Harry apretarle la mano -, yo estaba muy feliz por ello, pero él rompió el compromiso, se enteró de… algo y no quiso ser mi esposo._

 _» Se casó con una extranjera y se fue a vivir con ella, no lo he vuelto a ver, ni siquiera ha venido a ver a sus amigos, bueno, nuestros amigos. Escuché que ya tuvo a su primogénito, un lindo niño igual a él - suspiró -. A pesar de saber que ya está casado y tiene familia, no he podido olvidarlo._

 _\- Te entiendo Eridan, créeme que sé cómo te sientes. Yo tampoco he podido olvidarlo y dudo mucho que lo haga - apretó la delgada mano que tenía entre las suyas y le sonrió._

 _\- Vaya par que formamos, ¿no? - le respondió la sonrisa._

 _\- Ya lo creo - dijo también sonriendo._

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

Harry no podía quitar su mirada de la aristócrata figura de su antiguo amor, Draco Malfoy, que en estos momentos se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del jardín que la señora Weasley había colocado para la celebración, con la pequeña Rose sentada en su regazo que se divertía con la compañía de su padrino -había estado muy sorprendido cuando le dijeron que el rubio había aceptado serlo, por supuesto, según Ron la primera opción había sido él, pero al no haber tenido contacto no tuvieron más opción que pedírselo a él-.

Cuando lo vio en la cocina momentos antes se había sentido tan feliz. No había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo aquel chico de movimientos y vestimenta elegantes que había conocido en Hogwarts y del que se había enamorado profundamente. Su cabello estaba muy corto en comparación a cómo lo había tenido antes, ya no usaba la gomina y no podía negar que de esa manera se veía demasiado sexy.

A pesar de ser sólo una beba de dos años con la que estaba, Draco hablaba con ella como si estuviera hablando con cualquier adulto, es decir, no hacía caras ni le hablaba como si fuera otro niño. Tal vez era gracias a él, que la pequeña contaba con un extenso vocabulario que le sorprendió cuando habló con ella, incluso podía seguir una conversación con sus hijos con facilidad.

Lo vio sonreír y luego soltar una carcajada ante lo que haya dicho Rosie, y Harry se empapó con la risa que tanto le gustaba y había extrañado.

Durante todos estos años Harry se había preguntado si realmente la distancia arreglaría las cosas para Draco. Viéndolo ahora, feliz, rodeado de una familia y amigos, con una carrera exitosa, y no dudaba que una pareja estable también, supo que su decisión había sido la correcta y pensó, que de haber hecho lo contrario, el rubio ahora se encontraría en San Mungo, si es que aún vivía.

Reprimió un escalofrío desechando por completo el pensamiento y se dejó colmar con la imagen que se mostraba ante él.

Sabía que el amor que sentía por Draco no había mermado ni un poco en todo ese tiempo, sabía que volverlo a ver iba significar un tiempo demasiado doloroso y nostálgico para él. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo alejado de Draco.

No es que tuviera esperanza alguna de volver con él, es sólo que no podía seguir viviendo sin estar a su lado, o al menos en el mismo país. A demás, él ya tenía una familia, dirigió su mirada a ese par de tornados que tenía por hijos que se encontraban jugando con Dominique y Fred en ese momento y sonrió con alegría.

Sí, Lily y James eran lo mejor y más valioso que tenía, haría hasta lo imposible por ellos y no podía perder el tiempo pensando en algo que pudo haber o no haber sido. Tenía que vivir en el presente, en el cual tenía un par de hijos maravillosos y su relación con Draco llevaba casi diez años muerta.

No, su familia no se merecía que siguiera soñando con algo que nunca sería realidad.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

\- Señor Draco, ¿usted está casado? - preguntó la pequeña Lily desde uno de los extremos de la gran mesa en el comedor de los Weasley.

Draco la miró sorprendido, él se encontraba en uno de los lados del extremo opuesto, por lo que los separaban una distancia de un par de metros. La pequeña apenas rebasaba la altura de la mesa, así que Draco supuso que ella estaba de puntillas para poder verlo; usaba sus manitas de apoyo y Draco sólo podía verle desde la nariz hacia arriba.

\- No - le respondió extrañado, pudo ver a la pequeña agacharse y a los pocos segundos volver a asomarse sobre la orilla de la mesa.

\- ¿Y tiene novia? - preguntó esta vez.

Draco negó con la cabeza antes de contestar:

\- Tampoco.

Estaba un poco confundido por las preguntas de la niña, debía aceptar que su corazón aún sentía un pinchazo cada vez que veía a alguno -o ambos- de los hijos de Harry, pero cuando esas hermosas orbes esmeraldas se fijaban en él, y esas sonrisas inocentes, tan parecidas a las de su padre, eran dirigidas a él, un sentimiento cálido lo envolvía.

La niña se había vuelto a agachar, y escuchaba susurros provenientes del extremo opuesto. Él se encontraba sólo en la cocina envuelto en sus pensamientos, antes de que Lily le hablara. El haber visto a Harry de nuevo le había traído esperanza de poder volver con él, pero todo murió cuando vio a esa pequeña entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

No se sentía enfadado, no le guardaba rencor a Harry por haber re-hecho su vida con otra persona que no fuera él. Estaba en todo su derecho después de haberlo tratado peor que como a la mierda los últimos meses que estuvieron juntos.

Pero no podía negar que había guardado una pequeña esperanza de que Harry esperara por él.

" _¿Qué creías, que estaría toda la vida esperando a que te decidieras maldito imbécil?"_ pensó mientras apretaba un poco la taza de té que tenía entre las manos, después se relajó y soltó un suspiro. Ya nada de eso importaba.

Harry estaba casado, con dos hermosos hijos y muy feliz por ello.

Se llevó la taza de té verde que su mamá le había preparado para calamar un poco sus nervios hasta sus labios para tomar un sorbo. Siguió escuchando susurros en el extremo donde debería estar Lily que parecía que hablaba con alguien. Después salió de un saltó y se asomó por la orilla una vez más.

\- ¿Y novio?

Draco, perdiendo completamente su porte elegante y aristocrático, escupió el sorbo de té que aún tenía en su boca, para luego toser y darse golpes en el pecho.

\- ¿C-cómo? - dijo a duras penas.

La pequeña, preocupada, se acercó hasta él y se colocó a su lado.

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien señor Draco?

Draco tosió un par de veces más y asintió antes de decir:

\- Sí, gracias.

Lily sonrió aliviada.

\- Dime, ¿qué fue lo que me preguntaste?

\- Oh - recordó la pequeña sonriendo apenada - quería saber si es que usted tenía novio.

\- ¡Lily! - riñó alguien antes de que pudiera responder.

Draco giró para ver a Harry entrar por la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta maleducada es esa? - preguntó al pararse frente a ellos, demasiado cerca para el autocontrol y los nervios de Draco.

\- Sólo una pregunta curiosa - Lily sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos al decir esto.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

\- Señorita, sabes que no debes hacer ese tipo de preguntas a las personas mayores, y menos si la acabas de conocer.

La pequeña al ver la postura firme de su padre dejó de sonreír y bajó la mirada.

\- Entendido - susurró la niña.

Draco se sintió mal al ver a la pequeña ser regañada por Harry.

\- No importa, Harry, no me molesta.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia él y Draco sintió su corazón acelerarse.

\- Draco, - pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar a Harry decir su nombre - sé que no te molesta, pero por favor, déjame darle a mi hija una que otra lección sobre comportamiento y buenos modales.

Lily, que había sonreído al ver a Draco defenderla, volvió a bajar el rostro al escuchar a su padre.

\- Lo siento papá, no volverá a ocurrir - luego se dirigió a Draco -. Lamento haberlo molestado con mis preguntas, señor Draco.

\- No importa - le respondió con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara, Lily, confundida, se acercó y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, Draco se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró: - no tengo ningún tipo de relación en estos momentos.

Ella le sonrió tan resplandeciente que, inconscientemente, le sonrió en respuesta. Ella se alejó corriendo en dirección al extremo opuesto de la mesa donde se detuvo unos segundos para tomar algo y luego salir por la puerta hacia el patio. Cuando Lily la cruzó, Draco y Harry pudieron ver que era James el que estuvo escondido del otro lado de la mesa.

Draco no lo sabía, pero le había dado a Lily la base para lograr su felicidad.

Giró para ver a Harry y lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Harry parpadeó antes de contestar.

\- Es que se me hace un poco raro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - no sabía a qué se refería el pelinegro.

\- Parece ser que haz enamorado a mi hija - Draco sintió un poco de calor en la mejillas.

¿De verdad se estaba sonrojando? ¿Él, a sus veintisiete años? Draco se llevó la taza de té frío a sus labios para tratar de ocultar el tono rojizo delator antes de responderle.

\- ¿Eso es lo raro? - trató de sonar como si dijera '¿Qué esperabas? Soy Draco Malfoy' y al parecer lo logró, pues Harry giró los ojos y sonrió antes de volver a hablarle.

\- No, lo que se me hace raro es que James la ayude a saber más de su "enamorado" - dijo remarcando las comillas con sus dedos mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a Draco.

Esta vez Draco frunció el ceño.

\- No entiendo.

Harry le sonrió, provocando que el corazón de Draco se acelerara por enésima vez en el día.

\- James es muy celoso y sobre protector con Lily - le explicó - viste cómo se puso cuando George le dijo que Lily y Fred se volverían novios y se casarían cuando fueran mayores.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que le dijo? - preguntó sorprendido, Harry asintió.

\- Sí, por eso se me hizo raro que James estuviera tan tranquilo mientras Lily te hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

\- Tal vez al que le gusto es a tu hijo y ella lo ayudó, o a los dos, parece que los Potter tienen debilidad por mí - bromeó sin pensar dos veces lo que decía y se maldijo interiormente al ver a Harry tensarse.

Draco desvió la mirada al ver una dolorosa nostalgia en los verdes ojos. Iba a decir algo para romper la tensión que había provocado cuando escuchó murmurar a Harry.

\- Sí, eso es evidente.

Draco parpadeó, creyendo que lo que había escuchado había sido su imaginación, giró rápidamente la cabeza para volver a fijar sus ojos en el rostro de Harry, quien parecía distraído, con sus ojos opacos, como si estuviera recordando algo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry volvió a hablar.

\- Oye Draco - esas esmeraldas se fijaron en sus ojos de mercurio haciéndole contener la respiración por la intensidad con la que lo estaba observando; asintió, para demostrarle que lo escuchaba pues no confiaba en su voz - Uno de estos días, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuará_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **O: Ya se armó lo del café, bueno falta saber la respuesta de Draco, pero eso lo sabrán hasta la próxima semana (lo siento).**

 **Si se han quedado más confundidos por la relación de Harry y Eridan debo decirles que así será por los siguientes capítulos, Harry continuará con su recorrido por el mundo así que no saldrán escenas de ellos, pero si menciones. Pero ya no les digo nada porque sería spoiler xD.**

 **Aunque... con esto que han leído ¿tienen teorías?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews tmarmalfoy, Xyori Nadeshiko, NUMENEESSE, Princesa Vampirica, AnataYume, Dani.**

 **tmarmalfoy: Yo también siento pena por Draquito :c pero como dices, él se lo busco, y bueno con tus preguntas, spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler, y eso pasó, hahaha perdón, no puedo responderlas, lamento la angustia que ta haga pasar la espera. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero leerte de nuevo para saber tu opinión.**

 **Dani: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que encuentres increíble mi historia y que te guste mi manera de escribir, siempre la he sentido algo extraña y difícil de entender. Eres la (¿el?) primera que me pide mpreg, a pesar de haber escrito en el primer capítulo que ustedes, lectores, eran los que decidían, respecto al embarazo de Draco, bueno, habrá que esperar y ver, ¿no? Hasta pronto.**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 02/04/2016


	13. Aviso

.  
 **Aviso**

Estem... ¿Hola?

Bueno como se podrán dar cuenta este no es un capítulo, es un simple aviso del por qué de mi ausencia por casi dos meses cuando iban tan bien las actualizaciones semanales.

Pues verán, un par de días después de mi última actualización, tuve un pequeño problema que implicaba a mi hermano, una computadora de un ciber y mi memoria USB.

Lo explicaré desde el principio:

Como a todo el mundo le ha pasado alguna vez, mi computadora anterior (un dinosaurio) se había trabado, no me dejaba entrar y para arreglarla tuvieron que formatearla; mis imágenes, mi anime, mis películas, mis mangas, mis PDF´s y por supuesto, mis fics se perdieron, así que me dije a mí misma que no me pasaría dos veces. Me compré una USB para guardar exclusivamente mis fics (ya que lo demás no era tan imprescindible), dicha memoria la tenía guardada en mi joyero para evitar extravíos, pero mi lindo hermanito se le ocurrió tomarla (sin mi permiso), guardar un trabajo e ir a un ciber a imprimirlo.

Cuando regresó a la casa me la regresó en la mano y me dijo:

\- Ten, tu memoria chafa y virulienta - iba una maldición en medio de esa frase.

Al principio no supe de que hablaba, simplemente le reñí por tomarla sin permiso (aunque no se la hubiera prestado de todos modos), pero cuando quise continuar escribiendo, me di cuanta de lo que decía. La había formateado.

El imbécil la formateó porque según la computadora del ciber le dijo que estaba llena de virus y él los "eliminó".

Estaba tan enfadada, había mucho trabajo ahí; no sé si recuerden que en el primer capítulo dije que estaba casi terminada la historia, ¡pues ya estaba prácticamente acabada!, sólo faltaba el epílogo. Me pasé toda esa tarde llorando de coraje e impotencia y en los días siguientes cuando quise seguir escribiéndola me frustraba y luego me enfadaba y no podía continuar porque sentía que no quedaba como antes. Siempre pasa, cuando haces algo (una historia, un dibujo, una pintura, etc.) y por "x" razón la pierdes, nunca te va a gustar tanto como el primero.

Pero no se preocupen, no la abandonaré, de hecho para este momento tengo un capítulo terminado y la mitad de otro, pero quiero tener mínimo cinco terminados (faltan siete y el epílogo, terminaremos con un total de 20).

La buena noticia para todos, es que finalmente pude hacer los capítulos más largos, más o menos el doble y ahora sí, el presente está más largo que el pasado./p¡

En cuanto tenga el quinto capítulo terminado (o casi terminado) colgaré el siguiente en el fic.

Ahora, les voy a pedir un favor, no comenten el aviso ya que, cuando suba el doceavo capítulo lo borraré y las personas que lo hayan comentado no podrán volver a comentar, a menos de que sean invitados, ellos los pueden comentar las veces que quieran, mejor envíenme un MP si de verdad quieren hacerme llegar sus palabras lo más pronto posible.

Creo que sería todo. Espero volver muy pronto, no me gusta dejar las historias a medias y ya tengo las suficientes.

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 29/05/2016

PD: Y si se preguntan si me vengué de mi hermano, sip, lo hice *inserte emoticón con gafas* hahahaha, él es un gamer a morir y digamos que un día quise tomar su play station "prestada", pero _como no funcionaba "bien" y se ponía muy lento_ , borré todas las partidas que tenía para poder jugar a gusto :p


End file.
